Hell Hath No Fury
by Sweet Peach75
Summary: Christian & Ana met and fell in love while attending Harvard. Ana came to him with a life-changing event and his reaction was not that of a loving boyfriend. Several years later, they meet again. Can they find their way back to each other, or will obstacles keep them from being together? Grey, C, Steele, A.
1. Ghosts of Girlfriends Past

**All characters belong to E. L. James. All mistakes are mine. This is a story that I've tried to get out of my head, but it refuses to go. Let me say this, this is my story and if you do not like it, you do not have to read it. Please just sit back and enjoy the ride before you start tearing me apart and berating me for a fictional story. It's not necessary.**

As I walk into the banquet hall, I'm awed at the decorations. Everything is immaculate and looks hella expensive. I'm sure a fortune, that could have fed a small country, was shelled out for tonight's event.

I never thought I'd be back in Washington. After graduating from Harvard, and passing the Bar, I moved to New York. I seemed to come alive and thrive in New York. I would have never thought someone like me, little book worm Anastasia Steele, from Montesano could achieve success in a state like New York.

My fresh start came when I stepped foot off the plane into New York. I came alive. I knew if I could make it there, I could indeed make it anyway, as the song says. Ray was so proud the first time I flew him out to see me. He could not stop smiling, or telling me how proud he was of me. He bragged to all his friends after he got back to Montesano.

Thinking of Ray makes me sad and tear up. This is supposed to be a happy time for me. However, I do miss him. I don't think I'll ever get over no longer having parents in this world. After Mom died of cancer when I was just a little girl, Ray was all I had. He was my everything. No father has ever doted on a daughter the way Ray did me. I'll never forget the day Mr. Williams, Ray's neighbor, called me to give me the news.

I had flown Ray out to visit for Christmas. He stayed through the New Year. He called me once his plane made it to Sea-Tac. He was supposed to call me once he made it home. After the two-hour drive and no phone call, I started calling him. After hours five and six passed, I was in a frenzy. Finally, my phone rang, but it was Mr. Williams calling to tell me Ray's truck was struck by a drunk driver. Ray died on impact. That was the day I stopped feeling.

I kept his house and hired a staff to keep up the yard and the inside clean. The drunk driver, who killed him, got the book thrown away at him. Especially, since this was his fourth DUI that resulted in homicide. He was not supposed to be driving since he lost his driver's license from his second DUI.

I took time off work to attend the trial. He apologized to me over and over. His wife had the audacity to ask me to write a letter to the judge and ask for a lenient sentence. She said they had three children, she was a stay at home mom, and he was their only source of income. I told her I'd go to the cemetery and speak with my father about it. I think that got my point across to her.

On the day I was scheduled to go back to New York, I received a call from the Washington DA. He said he had been following my career, was about to retire and wanted to pass the baton to me. I was floored and honored. I was not sure I wanted to move back to Seattle, but here I am.

"Ms. Steele?" I turn to see DA Robert Smith and his wife. "Our table is this way, follow me." He says and leads the way to the head table.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." I say as I take my seat. "You look lovely tonight, Mrs. Smith."

"Please call me Charlotte and thank you. You look lovely as well." She says as she squeezes my hand.

As the lights turn down and everyone has taken their seats, the master of ceremonies steps onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attendance tonight to say farewell to DA Robert Smith and to welcome his replacement."

"Without any further delay, please put your hands together for DA Robert Smith."

The audience stands and claps as he makes his way to the stage. "Please have a seat. Thank you for these wonderful years to serve you as your DA. I have loved every minute of it. I will miss my staff and the chocolate chip cookies my secretary would bring to the office for Christmas." He says as the crowd laughs.

While sitting here listening to him give his farewell speech, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I have this weird electric sensation that overcomes me. I know that feeling all too well, but it can't be. I have not had that feeling in years. Not since I left Harvard all those years ago.

"….and welcome my replacement, Ms. Anastasia Steele." I'm jolted back into the moment as I hear my name and the applause. Once I make it to the stage and the applause dies down, I take a minute to get my thoughts together. "Thank you, and thank you Mr. Smith for this opportunity…"

~x X x~

I did not want come tonight. I had work I could have been doing instead of coming here. Randi felt I have been neglecting her and wanted a night out. When my dad mentioned the banquet honoring the DA and naming his replacement, she jumped on the chance to attend.

As soon as we walked through the doors, I should have turned around when I was bulldozed with that spark of electricity. Only one person elicits that feeling in me, but I haven't seen her in years. I fucked that up and have regretted it every day of my life.

"….and welcome my replacement, Ms. Anastasia Steele." I instantly choke on the steak I'm eating. I have to drink my wine to help me get it down. I cannot believe it. Ana, she's here, in Seattle. Not only is she here, but she's the new District Attorney.

My dad looks over at me as Ana's name is said and he mouths that he didn't know about this to me. However, I can tell he's happy about it. He loved Ana, like he loves Mia and treated her the same.

I am immediately drawn to her as she steps on the stage. She's still beautiful. In fact, as I take the time to look her over she is not the same. She has filled out and is curvy. Her breasts are rounder and fuller. I follow her tiny waist to her round hips. Ana has always been petite, and she still is. However, her weight is noticeable and in all the right places.

"…I have big shoes to fill, but Mr. Smith I will make you proud. Thank you." She finishes and steps off stage. I see her make her way to the bar and excuse myself to speak with her. I ignore the business men trying to get my attention as I make my way to Ana.

"Margarita, please." I hear her say to the bar tender. I take the time to really look over her body as I'm standing directly behind her. It is pleasingly obvious that she works out. Her body looks amazing and I'm stupefied as I stand here taking her in.

"Since when did you start drinking margaritas?" I ask and see her stiffen.

~x X x~

"Margarita, please." I've been here long enough. I need to get out of here and go home. I've mingled, I've given my acceptance speech, I've done what's expected of me. I want to get out of this dress and heels and pig out on the couch watching a movie. The electricity around me suddenly becomes stronger.

"Since when did you start drinking margaritas?" I hear the smooth baritone voice and instantly stiffen. I have not heard that voice in years. I just had to get a margarita. I should have left instead of ordering this damn drink. Bracing myself, I slowly turn around and am face to face with Christian.

"Christian." I say as I take a sip of my margarita and begin to walk away.

"Ana, wait." He says as he walks behind me.

"I'm trying to leave, Christian. What do you want?"

"Ana, I…. The new District Attorney, huh? Wow."

"Again, I ask what do you want? I don't have time for small talk or idle chit-chat."

Sighing as he runs his hands through his hair, a telling sign that he's getting frustrated. He moves closer to me.

"I was surprised to see you here."

"Why? Have you been looking for me, Christian? It's not like we kept in touch, so why would you be surprised to see me here?"

"Ana, look" He begins to say, but he's cut off by a brunette's left hand grabbing his arm. I get the message as soon as I spot the rock sitting on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Babe, your dad is looking for you and I'm ready to go home." She says while looking me up and down.

"Give me a minute and I'll meet you in the car." He says to her, but she holds her position.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asks him.

"Ana, this is my fiancé, Miranda Devereaux." He says.

"Randi, for short." She says, "And you are?" She asks as she extends her hand.

"No one. I was one of Christian's classmates at Harvard." I say as I turn and walk away.

~x X x~

"No one. I was one of Christian's classmates at Harvard." She turns and walks away before she can see the pain on my face from her comment. Ana was definitely no one. I know we were young and I acted foolishly, but she was my entire life. If only I could go back in time.

"Well, she was rude." Randi says as I watch Ana walk away.

"Let's go home." I say as we turn and walk away. For years, I had thought of what I'd say if I saw Ana, again. I had an entire dialogue planned. Yet, the moment I see her the words fly out of my head.

Once we make it back to Escala, I send Randi to bed and ask Taylor to meet me in my office. "Have a seat," I gesture to the seat in front of my desk.

"I need you to get with Welch and pull me everything on the new District Attorney, Anastasia Steele. I need to know everything for the past five years. Her address, cell number, past jobs, everything." I tell him.

"I'd like this information, ASAP."

"Yes, sir." He says as he gets up and walks out the door. I walk over to my bar, pour myself a glass of scotch and walk to my window and look out over the city as I contemplate my life.

~x X x~

I immediately kick off my shoes as I make my way inside my apartment. I'm met by a bunch of boxes sitting in my living room and will be glad when this move is complete. I found a house in Bellevue once I decided to take the job as District Attorney.

"Hi, Ana. I hope you had a good night." Danielle says.

"I had a great night, Dani. I hope you did, too. I hope your night was fun and uneventful." I say smiling.

"It was a good night and uneventful." She says as she grabs her coat. "Good night, Ana."

"Good night and thank you, again."

"You know it's no trouble. I love doing it."

"Call me to let me know when you make it home" I tell her. Although she knows the drill.

"Yes ma'am" She laughs while saluting as she walks out of the door.

I make my way to my bedroom and remove my dress and makeup. I take a quick shower and walk across the hallway into the other bedroom.

"Mommy, you're home."

"So, you were faking sleep?" I ask as I walk over to the bed and start tickling my son.

"I missed you and wanted to stay awake until you got home." He says giving me a hug.

"Mommy, can we watch The Lion King?" He asks knowing he'll be asleep before Simba runs away and meets Timon and Pumba.

"Sure." I say as he hops out of bed and dashes to my bedroom. I turn the lamp on his table off and head to my room.

"No jumping on the bed, Frankie." I say as I turn on the movie.

"Mommy, is tonight our last night here?" He asks.

"Yes, it is. Tomorrow, we'll be moving into our new house."

"Can we finally get a dog?" He turns while giving me a familiar serious expression. I look at his unruly copper hair and his gray eyes and know I'll give in.

"Yes." I smile and tell him as he throws himself at me and hugs me giggling.


	2. Minor Introductions

**Thank you all for the PM's, encouragement, favs, favorites. I was supposed to update last week, but I was visited by the flu. I'm feeling much better, now. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

"There, that's the last of the boxes." I hum my approval as I slide down the wall in the hallway. I hate moving. It's boring, time consuming, mundane, and tiring. I should have hired someone to come unpack the time-consuming things like the kitchen, bathrooms and other little stuff.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." My little man says as he zips by me heading to the TV.

"Well, I have to go to my new office and unpack it. Why don't we grab something on the way there?"

"Pizza and wings?"

"Sure." I laugh while ruffling his already unruly copper hair.

I phoned in our order since the pizza place was on the way to my new office. Once we make it to my office, I take the pizza and wings into my conference room. Frankie and I enjoy our lunch while he keeps me entertained.

I have no clue where I would be without him. I don't think I would have pushed myself as hard if I didn't have my son. He was a sweet surprise. However, his presence ended with me having a broken heart. I'll never forget the words his father spoke to me when I told him I was pregnant.

I've been told people truly tell you how they feel when they are drunk, or angry. Well, his dad must have been both the night I told him I was pregnant. Those words have stayed with me since he said them. They were the fuel I needed to succeed. Failure was not an option. Especially, when I heard what his mother felt about me.

Not letting myself dwell on the past. I turn on the television and pop in a movie to entertain Frankie while I set up my office. "Hey, kiddo I'm going to unpack my boxes and set up my office. Come get me if you need to find the bathroom, or if you get sleepy."

"Okay, mom."

~xXx~

I can't believe Ana and I are back in the same state. Her words from last night keep playing over in my head. I was not fair to Ana, and I was too much of a coward to apologize. I let Grace dictate my relationship, instead of telling her to butt out.

Not a day has gone by that I do not relive the hurtful words I said to her. I can understand her anger towards me the other night. Hell, I'd have anger towards me too. I was an asshole to someone I swore to love and protect, no matter what.

Our relationship was from a fairy tale. It was too good to be true. I never in a million years thought I'd find anyone to love me, then I bumped into Ana on the first day of class at Harvard. I was paralyzed by her blue eyes. They drew me in and held me captive like a snake charming its prey.

Never mind that I had knocked her flat on her ass. I was too busy drooling over her. If I were a cartoon, there would have been birds and hearts circling my head with my heart beating out of my chest. I laugh to myself as I remember that day.

"Penny for your thoughts, sexy." I hear Randi say as she wedges herself between me and the floor to ceiling window in my office.

"Just thinking about work." I tell her as I kiss her nose and squeeze her ass.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Grace and Mia for lunch to go over more wedding plans. Two more months and I'll officially be Mrs. Miranda Grey." She squeals as she makes her way to the door.

"I'll see you later, handsome." She blows me a kiss as she closes my office door.

I stand there looking at my closed door. Thinking of how I met Miranda. Grace, ever the matchmaker, has known Miranda's parents for years. She invited the Devereaux's to dinner, one night, and Miranda and I have been together ever since.

" _The Greys and Devereauxs make a great pair. Miranda comes from good stock. She comes from money, so she knows how to behave at public functions and how to dine in the finest restaurants."_ Grace said. It's always been about prestige and lineage with my mom.

I don't have the heart to tell her she'll be waiting on Elliot and Mia to make her a grandmother, as Randi does not want children. She said she does not want to mess up her perfect body. Her perfect body that costs a small fortune.

I make my way to my desk to answer my buzzing phone. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, the background check you wanted on Miss Steele has just been emailed to you." Welch states.

"Good job, Welch. I'll let you know if there's more information I need."

After powering up my laptop, I click on my email icon, "Let's see what you've been up to over these years, Anastasia."

~xXx~

"Honey, someone finally bought the Munches' house and they moved in this morning." I say peering over my newspaper.

"Morning, dad. I hope it's someone my age." Mia says as she kisses my cheek and sits down to breakfast.

"I'll bake some cookies to take over, later."

"I'll help, mom. I can walk over with you. I'd love to meet them, too."

"Great." Grace says as she plates my breakfast and hands it to me.

"What are you ladies up to, today?"

"Well, we're meeting with Randi later. There's still wedding stuff to get done. Two more months and our baby boy will be married. Can you believe it, Cary?"

"Hmmm."

"What is that supposed to mean, Cary?"

"Gracie, sweetheart. Don't you think you're making Christian and Miranda's wedding into more of what you want? You've done the exact opposite of what she told you she wants. Christian still has yet to weigh in on any suggestions."

"Oh, Cary. I'm merely helping them realize their vision. You know what I always say. When you…"

"Have money people expect great things and you should give it to them." Mia says finishing her statement.

"Gracie, it's Christian's money. If he wants a cheap wedding at a courthouse, who are we to stop him?"

"Well, I don't think my soon to be sister-in-law would be thrilled with that. She'd probably hurl herself in front of a train if she can't be on display every day, but especially on her wedding day."

"MIA! That's not nice. You wait until your big day. You'll understand how Randi feels." Grace tells her.

"Ummmm…..I hate to break it to you, mom, but I will never be like Randi. If I don't elope, I sure as heck do not want a huge event that lasts all of 20 minutes just for people to go back and talk about how pretentious it was."

"I can guarantee half of the people who are coming to this wedding, are only coming to see the show. It will be like Ringling Brothers Circus. They'll come, smile their fake smiles in Christian and Randi's faces, then talk about them either during the reception, or while they're in their cars leaving the reception." Mia boasts.

Chuckling because I know my princess is right, I excuse myself to head out to my office.

"Well, you ladies have a lovely day. I'm headed to the office to look over a new case." I tell them as I place my plate in the sink.

~xXx~

"All done." I say as I have emptied the last of my boxes.

"Now, to hang my degrees on the wall and I can head home to tackle that mess."

Thank goodness, I bought a hammer and nails from home. It's Saturday, so I have no clue where the supply closet is and if there's even a hammer in there.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok, buddy. Come on, let's go find it." I say taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.

We almost make a complete circle on the floor before finding the bathroom.

Heading back to my office, I notice the lights on in another business in the building. Guess I'm not the only one who decided to come to work on a Saturday.

"Ok, buddy let me hang these and then we can go home." I tell Frankie as he makes his way back to my conference room to finish watching his movie.

Hanging these damn degrees is a task. Is it some unwritten law that one must have their degrees hanging on the wall in their office? UGH, this shit is for the birds.

"There, all done." I say standing back and admiring my work.

"I thought I heard pounding. I just didn't know where it was coming from. I followed the noise and look what I found."

I turn to see Carrick Grey standing in my office with a smile that could outshine the sun.

"C-Carrick?"

"Ana, it's so good to see you again, dear. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you the other night. You left before I could talk to you." He says wrapping me in his arms.

"You are a sight for this old man's eyes, my dear. I was so sorry when you and Christian broke up. He was never more alive than when you two were together."

"Yes, well that was a long time, ago." I say glancing nervously over to my conference room.

"I see you came in to get your office set up. Smart. Don't want to spend the first day unboxing your office when you can concentrate on your caseload." He chuckles.

"True." I smile at him.

"Well, I'm done. So, I guess I'll just take these boxes and head out." I say trying to make my way to the door in the hopes that he'll take the hint and leave.

"My firm is on this same floor, around the corner from you. Let's have lunch Monday, on me. I'd love to catch up with you, sweetheart. Wait until I tell Grace, you're back. She'll be so happy." He says.

"Uh, sure…o-okay." I say knowing Grace Grey will be anything but thrilled when she finds out I'm back in Seattle. That bitch will probably hold a séance and gather her click around the cauldron to get rid of me.

"Mommy, are you done yet?" _oh shit._

"Yes, sweetie." I say as I turn around and see him walking towards me.

"Ana, you're a mom? Hello, young man, my name is…." Carrick's facial expression all but tells me he knows who Frankie's father is as he falls to his knees to put himself at his level.

"Ana?" Carrick questioningly glances at me with tears in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Franklin." My baby boy says as he extends his hand to shake Carrick's hand.

"My mom calls me Frankie, though. You can call me Frankie, if you want." He says, not realizing the magnitude of this moment.

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm Carrick, but you can call me grandpa." He says as tears stream down his face and he grabs Frankie in a crushing hug.

~xXx~

 **To: C Grey**

 **From: A. Welch**

 **Subject: Background check for Anastasia Steele**

 **Name:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **DOB:** September 10, 1989

 **SS#:** 257-77-9090

 **Address:** Bellevue, Washington

 **Father:** Franklin Lambert

 **Deceased:** September 11, 1989

 **Mother:** Carla Wilks Steele

 **Marriage:** Married Raymond Steele December 1, 1990

 **Deceased:** May 19, 1996

 **Father:** Raymond Steele

 **Deceased:** January 3, 2016

 **Education:** Harvard University

B.A. in English Literature 4.0 GPA

Harvard University

J. D. 4.0 GPA

Licensed to practice law in the states of New York, Washington, Washington, D.C.

and Georgia

 **Work:** Office of the District Attorney Seattle, WA

Hammerstein, Quills & Wisemann New York

 **Bank Accounts:**

 **Checking:** $150,000.98

 **Savings:** $1,587,868.87

 **Religion:** Not on file

 **Medical:** C-section May 20, 2011

 **Children:** Franklin Raymond Steele

I had no clue Ray had died. I knew he was Ana's rock. I hate I was not there for her during that time. I knew she lost her mother when she was a little girl. Ray was all she had. So, Ana's been in New York all this time. Ana has a nice little nest egg saved.

As I read further, my hands begin to shake as I see her medical information. The next line after her medical information breaks me out into a sweat as if I'm standing fully clothed in a sauna.

"Holy fuck! She didn't abort like I asked her too! TAYLOR!"


	3. She said, He said

**Glad you all like the last chapter. Thank you for your encouragement. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

"A-Ana… when did you? Does Christian…"

"No, Christian does not know about Frankie, Carrick." I say lowering my head too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Sweet girl, what happened? Is this why you two broke up?"

My silence seems to speak volumes.

"Frankie, can you do grandpa a favor and let your mom and I talk for a moment?"

"Uh huh." He says as he runs back into my conference room.

"I'm sorry Carrick. I'm so sorry, but…"

"Shhhhhh, let's have a seat and talk." He says as he comforts me and guides me to the couch.

"You can begin whenever you're ready. I am here to listen. Please know there is nothing to forgive."

Taking a breath, I begin. "It was senior year. We were a day away from graduation. Christian was ready to start up his business, but you and Grace said he could not touch his trust fund until he graduated."

"I was due for my annual as I had missed my two previous appointments. I called the doctor and asked if she could squeeze me in. She told me if I came to the clinic right then, she could get me in and out. It was during my exam that she suspected."

"She did a pregnancy test from my urine sample and it was positive. She did the ultrasound and there was Frankie on the screen. I was in shock. My entire body was numb as I walked to Christian's apartment to tell him."

"Once I got there and told him…." I shake my head as I relive that day. "It was as if Christian turned into someone I didn't know. He started accusing me of getting pregnant on purpose to get my hands on his trust fund. Then he said everyone was right about me, that I only saw dollar signs when it came to him. That I only loved his money."

"I could not believe the things he was saying to me. I was on the pill and he always wore a condom. I did not trick him. He finally told me to have an abortion. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement."

"Oh, dear God." Carrick says as he puts his face in his hands.

"He told me a baby would solidify what was said about me all along, that I wanted to be a trophy wife. That I felt marrying into the Grey family would give me class. He said either I have an abortion, or we were over."

"That same day, I went back to my apartment and packed. I moved back home without saying goodbye. I had my degree mailed to me. I had been accepted into Harvard's law school, but I didn't tell Christian."

"Once back home, my friend Kate and I moved to New York until it was time for me to start law school. Kate, her parents and my dad helped me during my pregnancy and once I had Frankie. My dad moved into my apartment, with me, to help with Frankie so I could study. I never looked back, changed my number and that is why you all never knew about Frankie."

"Ana, I am so sorry that happened to you and that my son treated you so poorly. Let me clarify that this family does not feel that way about you. I have no idea what Christian was talking about or why he'd say anything like that to you." Carrick says while standing and staring out my window.

"Uh, well, actually, Carrick he said Grace felt this way and said those things about me."

I can tell that Carrick knows what I said is the truth because instead of turning pale, his skin turns a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Carrick, I am fine. It's over and done."

"It's not fine. Grace and I have missed out on having a relationship with our grandson all because Christian behaved like a jack ass. I wish you would have come to us, but I understand why you didn't. Let me reassure you that I never felt that way about you."

"I am going to go pay my son a visit. Is it ok if I tell him and Grace about Frankie?"

"Carrick, I really don't want anything from him, or any of you. Please understand, that is not why I came back. I've been doing fine without any help from anyone."

"I understand that Ana, but you and my grandson are family. We've missed his earlier years. Please give us a chance to spoil him." He winks at me.

"I don't want to cause issues for Christian and his fiancé. I don't want her or him thinking I did this to get him back." I tell him.

"I know that. Randi has nothing to do with this. You and Christian are his parents. So, is it ok if I tell him and Grace?"

Seeing that I'm not going to win this argument, I finally agree, "yes, it's fine."

"Let's meet Monday, at noon, in my office. I'll have everyone there and you can bring Frankie. Ok?"

I nod in agreement.

"Trust me on this, will you? I promise you nothing will happen. Now, I'd like to go find my grandson and tell him goodbye." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Frankie, come say goodbye to your grandfather." I say.

"Grandpa, can you come to our house? We got a new house and I want to show you my room. We also have a pool!" Frankie animatedly tells Carrick.

"A pool? Really? Well, if it's ok with your mom, I'd love to come by." Carrick says as he looks at me.

"I can already see you two will be trouble. Fine."

"YAY!" Franklin screams as he hugs me.

"Ana, where are you living? I can come by after I visit Christian."

"I'm at 3426 Gardenia Lane in Bellevue." I notice Carrick doubling over in laughter.

"It was you! You bought the house." He says as he gets himself together.

"Ana, my address is 3424 Gardenia Lane in Bellevue. We're next door neighbors. I am so excited."

 _Fucking great!_

~xXx~

"Sir?" Taylor, ever the stoic soldier enters my office.

"Taylor, she…. did you know…" I've got to get myself together so I can string together a coherent sentence.

Taking a deep breath and trying it again, "Taylor, did you know? Did you see the report Welch emailed me?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, you saw that Anastasia has a child?"

"Yes?"

Taylor has been with me so long, that I forget he was not with me when Ana and I were attending Harvard. He does not know our history.

"Taylor, I'm a father. Ana's son is my son."

In all the years that Taylor has been my bodyguard, this is the first time I've seen any kind of emotions from him.

"Congratulations, sir."

"Taylor, I need you to…"

I'm interrupted by a knock on my door and my father entering my office.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Christian I need to speak with you."

"I need to speak with you, as well." I say dismissing Taylor.

"Christian, I just left my office and you'd never guess who I ran into." He says taking a seat on the couch.

"Who?" I ask.

"Ana. Her office is in the same building as mine. She was getting her office together, today, so she won't have to do it Monday. She was not alone." He says getting quiet and giving me the look he always did whenever Elliot and I were in trouble.

"Okay? Who was with her?"

"My grandson."

"Wait, you met him? You actually saw him?" I ask as a smile spreads across my face.

"Yes, I… wait, you know about Frankie?"

"Frankie." I say smiling, "Is that what he's called? Yes, I know about him. I had a background check done to see what Ana's been up to these years."

"Of course you did because that's not neurotic, at all." He sarcastically says.

"I had a talk with Ana to find out why she never told us about Frankie." His expression turns serious.

Ashamed of my past actions towards Ana, when she told me she was pregnant, I look away from my dad's gaze.

"Christian, you asked her to abort her child? Your child."

"Dad, that day I was not myself. I admit I took my anger out on Ana. After I calmed down, I realized that I treated her poorly and went to apologize. It was too late, though. She was gone. Her neighbor told me she had moved out. I tried calling her, but she blocked my calls."

"I figured I'd have an opportunity to apologize at graduation, but she never showed. I made her miss her graduation because I lashed out at her. I've regretted it every day. I went to her house and her dad told me she had moved. He wouldn't tell me where."

"Can you blame him? I'm sure she told him what happened. What happened to make you so angry with her?"

Taking a deep breath, I began to tell my dad about that day.

 _Flashback_

" _Mom, you said if I graduated you would let me use $100,000 of my trust fund to start the business I want."_

" _Christian, I know what I said, but I still think you should consider what I've said, too."_

" _Mom… why? I've already told you, she's not like that."_

" _Oh dear, they all say that. Then they try to trap you by getting pregnant and next thing you know, you have a trophy wife living off your name and money."_

" _Mom, I thought you liked Ana. Where is all of this coming from?" I ask getting irritated._

" _Christian, Ana is a lovely girl. You two have dated since freshman year. Don't you think it's time for you to take a break? Don't you think it's time you find someone on your level?"_

" _My level? Mom, what are you talking about? What level am I on?"_

" _Christian, calm down. You are about to be Harvard graduate. It's time for you to let the puppy love romance go and find someone who comes from the same background as you. Someone who knows how to behave at a public function and someone who knows how to dine at a five-star restaurant."_

" _I have nothing against Ana, but she does not come from our world. She probably zeroed in on you freshman year once she saw the kind of car you were driving. It didn't help that you spent money on her buying her jewelry, taking her to fancy restaurants and what not."_

" _Mom, Ana is not like that…. she hates me spending money on her."_

" _Mmmhmmm, I'm sure that's what she wants you to believe. I'm sure Banjo Joe taught her everything she needs to say to trap someone with money."_

" _His name is Ray, mother and he's not like that!"_

" _Enough! I think you and Ana should take a break from each other over the summer. You want $100,000 from your trust fund? Fine, it's yours if you and Ana take a break from each other. You're both young. You should date other people to see what's out there. If it's meant to be, then you two will find your way back to each other, or not."_

" _Mom, I cannot believe you are being this unreasonable. What if your parents asked you to give up dad when you two were dating?"_

" _Oh, they wouldn't dear. Your dad came from money as I did. They loved your dad. In fact, my parents knew his parents. Listen Christian, I have a spa appointment so I must go. You want your money? Those are my conditions, bye honey."_

" _Mom, wait..." It's no use, she's already hung up._

 _End Flashback_

"I was so upset by the things mom said. I thought she liked Ana. I knew mom could be a snob, but I never knew how snobbish she was. All this time, I thought she like Ana. She was only pretending."

"Christian, why didn't you come to me? You should have talked to me."

"I was so angry, dad. Ana came over shortly after my conversation with mom and that's when I blew up at her. I have never in my life regretted my actions like I did that day. I've lived with the guilt every day."

"That would explain your relationship with your mom." He says running his hands through his hair.

"I am so glad she did not listen to me." I say more to myself, but he hears me.

"He's a handsome fellow. Spirited and full of energy. He's your twin. Same color hair, same color eyes. He reminds me of you when you were that age." He says smiling to himself.

"I'd like to meet him. I know it will be hard getting Ana to let me meet him. She's so angry with me. I'm sure finding out that I'm engaged didn't ease her anger towards me, either." I say slumping down in my chair.

"Well, you won't have to wait long. I've convinced her to meet with me, all of us, at my office Monday at noon."

"Really?! She agreed to it?"

"She did. In fact, I'm headed over to her house now to hang out with them. My grandson wanted to show me his swimming pool." He says beaming at me.

"You are? Can I come with you? Do you think she'd be upset if I show up unannounced? I'd really like to meet him before everyone else does."

"I think she'd be upset if you showed up, but I'll be there, too. I guess you can tag along." He says chuckling.

"I think it's best if you meet Frankie first before everyone else, too."

I let Taylor know that I'll be out with my dad and he can have the remainder of the day off. I'm nervous as the elevator descends to the garage. Will he like me? Will Ana be pissed that I am there? Will she let me spend time with him? Shit, what will Randi think?

"Christian, it will be alright." He says driving towards Bellevue and pulling onto the street leading to his house.

"Dad why are we going to your house?"

"We're not. We're going to Ana's house. A little something I forgot to mention, Ana is my neighbor. They just moved in this morning."

"This just keeps getting better. I'm sure Ana will be less than thrilled having Grace Grey as her neighbor."

As we pull up to Ana's house. I immediately shoot Taylor a text telling him to come look at the house Monday and figure out the best security system for the house. I want Ana and my son protected. As soon as the world finds out I have son, there will be no peace or rest for them.

Walking up to the porch and the door, I feel as if I'm walking the green mile. I'm sweating and my stomach is in knots. Dad rings the doorbell and Ana opens the door. She's in jeans and a tight shirt. Now I know why she's filled out so much.

The glare she gives me as I check her out tells me she is not pleased to see me.

"Ana, I felt it would be important for Christian to meet Frankie before everyone else on Monday." Dad says playing the mediator.

"I guess." Ana says and her tone is anything but happy.

"Frankie, your grandfather is here."

"Yay, grandpa you came. I can't wait to show you…."

He stops midways to us and slowly walks towards us never taking his eyes off me. He's a handsome guy.

"Hi." He says walking up to me.

"I'm Franklin Raymond Steele, but you can call me Frankie." He says extending his hand. He's a little gentleman, I think as my chest swells with pride.

"Hi, Frankie. I'm your…. I'm Christian." I say kneeling to his level.

"You have funny colored hair like mine." He says laughing.

"Mommy always told me I have my daddy's hair and eyes. We also have the same color eyes."

"Y-yes, we do." I say getting emotional at his intelligence and perception.

"Frankie?" Ana says bending down to speak with him.

"Remember when I told you that your dad lived far away and that you'd meet him one day?"

"Uh huh." He says shaking his head.

"Well, Christian is your dad." She says.

"WHAT?!" We turn as we hear glass shatter on the porch. I turn to see my mom's vintage china tray shatter on the porch along with her homemade chocolate chip cookies. _Fucking great!_

 **The comment of walking the mile is from the movie The Green Mile. It's one of my favorite movies and I still cry whenever I watch it. There was a green strip of tile on the floor in the prison. Whenever the prisoners were about to be electrocuted, they walk on that green part towards the electric chair. The guards would yell out "Walking the mile," or something to that affect. If you haven't seen the movie, you should. Tom Hanks is one of the guards and Michael Clark Duncan (he's deceased) is the inmate with a special gift.**


	4. Making Plans

**Thank you all for your favs and follows. It has been noted that not all of you are happy with Ana revealing to Frankie that Christian is his father. Also, some of you are not happy that Ana did not "go off" on Christian for showing up at her house and Carrick for bringing Christian to her house. I would not have Ana "go off" in front her child. My husband and I have NEVER argued in front of our children and we've been married for almost 17 years. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

Well, the shit is about to hit the fan and I needed more time with my son before I revealed to my family, especially my mother that I have a son. Mom is frozen in her spot on the porch.

"Mom, are you ok?" I hear Mia ask. Mia is the last person I need over here, now.

"Christian, what are you doing here? Daddy?" Mia looks between my mom, dad and I as Ana steps out from behind me.

"What's going on? A-Ana…"

"Hi, Mia."

"ANA! What are you doing here?" Mia ask, gathering Ana in a massive hug.

"I live here."

"No way! You're our neighbor?" Ana might as well designate Mia a room, in her house, especially when she finds out Frankie is her nephew. Mia adored Ana. They became close while we were dating. Mia even stayed with Ana, one summer, while we were still at Harvard.

Elliot will be happy Ana is back too. No one loved pestering Ana the way Elliot did. He views Ana as he does Mia and he's almost as protective of Ana as I was. He's in New York on business, but I make a mental note to call him tonight to let him know what's going on.

"Christian, did you and dad know Ana lived here? We have so much to catch up on. Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Can I sleep over, tonight?"

"Mia, Ana and Frankie are just moving in. She still needs to unpack…." Dad starts saying.

"Who's Frankie?" Mia asks.

"Me. I'm Frankie." He says stepping from behind Ana.

"Oh my! Aren't you a cutie." Mia says getting on her knees to look at Frankie.

"Ana, are you babysitting?"

"Uh, no Mia. Frankie is my son." Ana tells her.

"You have a son? Oh wow. He's so handsome. Hi Frankie, I'm Mia. Your eyes are the same color as my brother Christian, and your hair is…your hair…." She stops and looks up at me.

It would be funny if not for the gravity of the situation. However, you can see when the lightbulb goes off in Mia's head.

"Frankie, this is my daughter, Mia. She's your father's sister and your aunt." My dad tells her.

"Hi, I'm Franklin, but you can call me Frankie." He says extending his hand to Mia.

"Oh, what a cute little gentleman you are." Mia says engulfing him in a hug. _Poor kid._

We hear a throat clear and turn back to mom still standing in the doorway.

"Is anyone going to invite me in and introduce me." Mom haughtily asks.

"Grace." My father says sternly and she knows exactly what he is saying by the tone of his voice.

Ana walks into another room and comes back a minute later with a broom and dustpan. "Oh, Ana dear, thank you for cleaning that up. I'm so sor…." Mom is cut off by Ana pushing the broom and dustpan into her hands.

"There's a garbage can on the side of the porch." Ana says as she turns away and walks back into the house.

I can tell that my father wants to laugh, but if he does not want to sleep on the couch tonight, he'll hold it in. The look on Grace Grey's face is priceless.

"Frankie," My dad says, "that lovely lady there, sweeping your mom's porch, is my wife and your grandma."

Mom cleans up her mess and empties it into the garbage can, as instructed by Ana. The look on her face is anything but pleased. I don't think I have ever seen my mom with a broom in her hands.

"May I come in?" Well, wonders never cease. Grace Grey does have manners. They just need to be pull out of her.

"I guess." Ana says. "Please close the door behind you."

~xXx~

We're all standing in my foyer as Grace closes the door.

"Well, who is this handsome gentleman." She says smiling down at Frankie.

"Frankie, this is your grandma, Grace." Carrick says to him.

"Hi." He says as he walks up to her and extends his hands.

She gets on her knees and hugs him while kissing his cheeks.

"Oh, you sweet, sweet boy. You are so handsome. I am so happy to meet you." She says as she holds his face in her hands.

"Well, this was not how Frankie was supposed to be introduced to you all. I planned for everyone to come to my office, at noon, tomorrow." Carrick says.

"Ana is the new District Attorney and her office is in the same building, around the corner, from mine." He says proudly.

"Well, since you're all here, why not come into the living room." I am just ready to get this over and get Grace and Christian the hell out of my house. Also, the living room is the only fully unpacked room besides our bedrooms.

"District Attorney? Wow, Ana that is impressive." Grace says giving me a smile as fake as the white of her teeth.

"Yes, apparently I know how to behave well enough to get accepted into Harvard Law School and pass the bar."

The slight grimace lets me know she knows Christian told me what was said. No longer able to meet my glare, she diverts her attention to Carrick.

"How is it that this is our first time meeting our grandson? Christian did you know about this?" She asks.

Let's hear if mama's boy tells her everything. He clears his throat and looks at me. I roll my eyes and begin to speak.

"Oh, yes Christian knew. Didn't you, Christian?" Just then, Dani comes in and I ask her take Frankie outside to swim.

"Yes, mom I knew. It was the day before graduation and you and I had just had our conversation about my trust fund and starting GEH." He says.

Realization dawns on her face as she looks at him, then looks over at me.

"W-Well, why didn't you tell us Ana was pregnant?" She asks.

"Because when Ana told me, I was not very receptive. I was still reeling off the conversation you and I had and I said some very mean things to Ana."

"Oh, Christian. You and your quick temper." Grace says.

"I told her that you were right about her only wanting my trust fund and to be a trophy wife. You told me Ana and I needed a break, mom. You said that is the only way you'd consider giving me money from my trust fund. You said I needed someone who knew how to behave in public. I told you Ana was not like that and you said her dad probably raised her to get what she could from someone with money."

I gasp when he mentions Ray. I didn't know Grace felt that way about me. She was always nice and kind to both Ray and me.

"Mom, I can't believe you said that about Ana and Ray. I thought you liked them. Why did you use Christian's trust fund to make him break up with Ana?" Mia asks with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I think you misunderstood what I said, Christian." Grace stammers as her eyes shift to everyone in the room.

"Grace, I'm very disappointed in you. Our parents didn't raise us to be snobs." Carrick says to her.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you all point the finger at me. I didn't hide a baby from you all these years." She says rising to her feet.

"I TOLD HER TO HAVE AN ABORTION, MOM! I also told her if she had the baby I would sign over my rights."

Mia gasps as she places her hand over her mouth. The tears start pouring down her face.

"Look, I think we've overstayed our welcome. Let's all go home, rest and get together, as planned, at my office on Monday." Carrick says diffusing a tense situation.

"Can I stay, please?" Mia asks.

"Mia, Ana and Frankie need time to themselves." Carrick says.

"No, it's alright. Mia, you can stay. I'm sure your energy rivals your nephew's energy." I tell her.

"Can I spend the night? I can run next door and grab some clothes."

"Sure." I laugh at her.

"I'll be right back." She bolts out of the room and out the front door.

"You'll never get rid of her, now." Carrick says hugging me.

"I'm going to go say good bye to my grandson. Can I stop by tomorrow and take him for breakfast?"

"He'll love it, Carrick." I tell him.

Then there were three, I think to myself and Christian, Grace and I are left in my living room. Grace breaks the silence, first.

"A-Ana, I…"

"You can leave my house." I say as I walk towards the front door to open it for her.

"Please close it as you see yourself out." I tell her as I walk towards my kitchen. I hear the door close as I begin putting away more of my glasses in the cabinet.

I hear footsteps getting closer to the kitchen.

"Ana, can we please talk for a minute?" Christian asks me.

"No, but you can follow your mommy and leave my house." I tell him with my back still turned.

"Please, Ana. I have some things I need to say to you."

"And you're under the impression that I give a fuck what you need, let alone give two shits about what you want to say." I turn around and stare at him.

"Ana, I just need you to understand that…"

"I just need you to understand that I give no fucks. You never have to talk to me, ever again. As a matter of fact, Carrick can be the go between if you need, or want to see Frankie."

At that moment, Carrick enters the kitchen to see Christian and I in a stalemate.

"Why don't we take a minute to breathe and calm down." Carrick says removing the glass from my hand.

"Christian, why don't you go say goodbye to your son. I told him we'd take him for breakfast, tomorrow morning."

He finally relents and walks out back.

"Ana, I'm sorry that today turned out the way it did. I should have called you first to see if it were fine for me to bring Christian over."

"No, Carrick it's fine. I knew they were going to have to meet eventually."

"I had no idea Grace and Mia would stop by, today. I knew they were talking about baking cookies to bring over and welcome you to the neighborhood, this morning." He smiles.

"Carrick, if Christian wants to see Frankie he needs to go through you. He has no need to contact me for anything. You, Mia, and Elliot are welcome here anytime."

"I understand, Ana and we will not overstep. We will go at your pace." He says as Christian makes his way back into the house.

"Well, I guess we'll go as I have to take Christian back home. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet girl." Carrick says as he kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I tell him walking him to the door. I open it in time to see Mia bouncing up the steps with her overnight bag.

"Mia, don't get in the way and don't get on Ana's nerves." Carrick tells her.

"Goodnight dad. Bye Christian." Mia says as I close the front door.

~xXx~

"I have never seen that much hate in any one person." I say to my dad.

"Christian, how did you expect Ana to react towards you, or your mother?"

"I didn't expect that." I say shaking my head.

"I have no clue who that Ana back there was." I say raking my fingers through my hair.

"Christian, a lot has happened since you last saw Ana. How exactly did you expect her to receive you, or your mother?"

"Did you expect her to run to you with open arms and forget the hurtful things you said to her? You hurt her, broke her heart. You were absent, from her life, during a time when she needed you the most. You missed her pregnancy, the birth of your son, his first step, his first words, first birthday, potty training."

"What do you want from her?"

I have nothing to say as I take in what my dad just said. I would be upset with me, too. Placing my face in my hands I shake my head.

"Give her time, son."

"Time to what, figure out how to poison me and make it look like an accident?!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Christian." He says laughing at me.

"I'm glad you can find the humor in this, dad. Ana hates me. Did you see the way she was looking at me? _I_ was afraid she was about to throw that glass at me."

"I'm sure she would have if I hadn't come along." He chuckles making me roll my eyes.

"Now, I have to tell Randi I have son. I'm not sure how that is going to go over, especially since she does not want children."

"What?! Randi does not want children? Why?"

"She does not want to mess up her bought for body." I tell him as he pulls in front of Escala.

I have never heard my dad laugh as hard as he's doing, now. He is gasping for air.

"Usually, it's Elliot who amuses you. I'm so happy I'm able to make you laugh in his absence."

"I'm sorry, son. Well, good luck with telling your fiancé about your son." He says patting me on the back.

"I'm heading home to deal with your mother."

"Yeah, good luck with that." I tell him.

Walking into the lobby, I'm stopped by the front desk manager with a package. After signing for it, I make my way to the elevator. I glace down at the package and see it's yet another package for Randi. She has no problem spending my money, though she has her own trust fund. She and Ana are like night and day.

Me having money made Ana nervous. She hated me spending money on her. She could cook and would prepare some of the best meals. I still have not found anyone's lasagna who rivals hers. She was always thinking of others and doing for others.

Randi does not cook and will not learn. She's used to people waiting on her. She's used to being spoiled and pampered. She will not lift a finger to help anyone.

I walk into the bedroom and see her putting away more clothes in the closet.

"Hi, babe." She says walking over to me and kissing my cheek.

"This package came for you." I tell her as I hand it to her.

"Oh, this is a little something I ordered for our wedding night." She says batting her lashes at me.

"I thought you already ordered something for the wedding night?"

"I did, but I saw this and liked this more."

"Randi, I need to talk to you. Please, have a seat."

"Christian, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Remember the girl we saw that night? The new District Attorney?"

"Yes, the rude chick who said her name was no one?"

"Her name is Anastasia, Randi. Ana and I used to date at Harvard. We dated up until graduation day."

"Ummm…. ok?"

"Randi, I'm a father. Ana and I have a son. I knew she was pregnant, but the day she told me I lashed out and told her to have an abortion."

"So, she had the baby without your consent? Can't we sue her? Does she want money for this child? Oh my god, is she blackmailing you? Can't Carrick have her thrown in jail? We need a paternity test."

"Randi, I had no right to tell her to have an abortion. Ana wants nothing from me. I met my son, today. He's my twin. He's so smart and such a gentleman. I don't need a test. I know he's my son." I say smiling to myself.

"We're meeting at dad's office, Monday to discuss some things regarding my son and visitation."

"Oh, well just let me know what time and I'll be there."

"Oh, umm, you're not really needed there. I can tell you about it when I get home." I tell her. I'm certain her presence would not bring out the warm and fuzzies in Ana.

"Uh, sure." She says.

"I have work to do, in my office" I tell her as I walk out the door.

~xXx~

A son? I did not sign up for brats. I don't want to have my own children. Now, this hillbilly wants to show up after all these years with some snot nosed brat. I'll be damned if she thinks she's going to come in and take my place, or take Christian.

"Well, we'll see about that Miss District Attorney. You don't want to fuck with Miranda Devereaux." It looks like I'm going to have to pay Anastasia a visit on Monday.

I pull out my burner phone that I keep hidden in a Louboutin shoe box. Christian's dumb ass has never been too concerned about my clothes, so I know he'll never look in here and find my phone

 **Hey babe, I really need to see you tonight. I may need you to take care of a little problem for me- R**

 **Anything for you, baby girl. You don't even have to ask. Meet at our usual spot?- B**

 **Give me half an hour. I can't wait to see you ;-)** **-R**

No one will stand in the way of my happiness, not even an ex-girlfriend and her brat. I will be Mrs. Christian Grey and no one will get in my way. I will not share my throne, or net worth with anyone.


	5. New Friends and Bold Interruptions

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine. So, I found out that my first ever FF story I Now Pronounce You has been nominated for the Fifty Shades of Grey Top Five Favorites. I am shocked, humbled and honored to be nominated. For you all to vote, you must join the group and then you can vote. The group is named: Top Five Favorite Completed Fifty Shades of Grey FanFiction Stories. Thank you for the nomination and your support. Even if I do not win the title, I am truly grateful and humbled to be nominated.**

As I walk into the house, I see the fireplace lit in the living room. I hear Ella Fitzgerald playing through the speakers and I see candles lit.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to make it home. It's such a rarity that we have the house to ourselves, Cary."

I turn to see Grace dressed in her short, satin, nightie that she reserves for our bedroom. However, I guess since Mia is next door she decided to bring it outside of the bedroom. She's still a mighty fine sight to see. She has aged gracefully. She's never needed a nip or a tuck.

"Gracie, you look good enough to eat. What's the occasion?" I say leaning against the wall taking her in.

"Does a wife need an occasion to love on her husband?" She asks walking towards me.

"No, I suppose not." I tell her, "unless a wife is trying to get out of trouble with her husband." I say raising my eyebrow at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cary." She says, but she knows I'm on to her.

"Mmhmm." I say heading to my office to pour myself a drink.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"

I hear her follow me to my office and sit in the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Grace. What in the hell were you thinking? Why would you use Christian's trust fund against his relationship with Ana?"

"Who appointed you the overseer of our children's relationships? When did you become so superficial that you let material things guide your judgment? You destroyed our son's relationship. Ana was the best thing that ever happened to him."

"He was happy until you decided to meddle in his affairs. Have you opened your eyes long enough to look at the damage you've caused Christian and Ana?"

"Cary, Christian is fine. Ana has been fine these years. She made something of herself."

"Fine? You think our son is fine? He's FAR FROM FINE, GRACE! He's miserable. Do you think he loves Miranda? No. If they do make it to the alter, I give their marriage less than a year before she's fucking someone else."

"Carrick, must you be so crass? Christian and Ana were getting too serious. I just wanted them to take a break from each other. Elliot's never been that serious over anyone. I just…"

"Too serious for who, Grace? Their relationship was none of our business. They were adults. As far as Elliot, you cannot compare Christian to Elliot. They are two different people. Elliot will settle down when he is ready. Christian loved Ana. Christian still loves, Ana."

"Thanks to you and your bullshit, we have missed the first five years of our grandson's life. What do you have to say for yourself Grace Trevelyan Grey?"

"I-I…. I'm… I thought I was doing the right thing. I never meant to hurt either of them."

"That's your problem, Grace. You asininely and impulsively do shit then when it hits the fan you fall into the innocent act. No. more. Grace. This is your shit storm and you will fix it. I don't care how you fix it, but you will fix it."

"Cary, you can't be serious. Fix what? What is there to fix?"

"FIGURE IT THE FUCK OUT, GRACE! I'm beyond pissed with you. I can't blame Ana if she does not want Frankie to have a relationship with you. Hell, I might encourage it. Who knows what shit you'd concoct to get him away from her."

"Well, now who's being asinine? I'd never try to take him from Ana."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you, either."

"Do you really think she won't let me have a relationship with him?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Grace, but you cannot be alarmed at her bitterness towards you."

"I'll stop by her house tomorrow and talk to her."

"Uh, no. Neither you, nor Christian are welcome at her house."

"What?! Then how can I make it right if she won't allow me to see her? Cary, please. I want a relationship with my grandson. Please, tell her…" her sobs complete her sentence.

Taking her in my arms I soothe her while letting her cry.

"Grace, I wish I could tell you everything is going to be ok, but I can't. You must fix this. You need to mend your relationship with Christian and see if Ana wants to have any kind of relationship with you. You can start with an apology. A truthful, heartfelt, honest apology."

"I will, Cary. I'll fix this mess I've caused."

"Now, what are you wearing under here?" I ask as my hands slide up her legs.

~xXx~

It's Monday morning and Dani is staying with Frankie. She'll bring him to the office about 11:30, so he can go to Carrick's office with me.

"You be good for Dani, ok?"

"Ok. I'm still going to grandpa's office today, right?"

"Right." I say kissing his cheek one last time.

I'm nervous as I drive to my new office. It's new people to get used to. New personalities to get to know. Keeping down the office gossip and politics.

I pull into my spot marked with my name. I enter the building and catch an empty elevator before the door closes.

"Hold the elevator, please." Comes a deep voice and a very masculine hand catching the door.

"Thank you." He says looking at me giving me his straight, all white smile.

"You're welcome."

"First day?" he asks looking through me with his hazel eyes.

"Yes. You?"

"Nah, I've been here for two years. I was the last D.A.'s assistant. I hear we have a new D.A. and she's supposed to be a ball buster. A real bitch. I do not have time to deal with daily PMS from some little girl who's trying to prove herself in a male dominated world because she has daddy issues." He says.

"Did you enjoy your job working for the last D.A.?"

"Oh, yeah. He was a man's man. Didn't have to worry about female drama, calling in because of sick brats, or what not. Ya know?"

"Mmmmm." I say.

"How's about you let me take you to lunch later today, sweet cheeks? I'm Mike, by the way. Michael Davidson."

I don't get a chance to respond because I'm shocked by his stupidity and we've reached our floor. I hurry off the elevator for fear that his misogynistic ignorance may suffocate me.

"I can tell you work out sweet cheeks and I approve." He says with a wink.

What a jackass.

He trots off to the left as we enter the office. The receptionist greets me with a smile and flowers.

"Miss Steele, welcome. These arrived for you, this morning. I'm Claire, the receptionist. I placed some of your more pressing cases in your conference room for your review." She says.

"Thank you, Claire and please call me Ana."

As I walk into my office I take the flowers and place them on my desk. I open the card and immediately want to toss the flowers. Tulips are my favorite. I should have known, who sent them, when I saw they were tulips.

 _Anastasia,_

 _Congratulations!_

 _Christian xoxo_

"Asshole. I wonder if he got his mommy's permission to send me flowers." I say as I toss the card in the garbage.

"Ana, before we get started, I can show you around and introduce you to everyone." Claire says as she enters my office.

"I'd like that, thank you."

As we make our rounds, Claire shows me the copy room, kitchen, supply room, and a closer bathroom. She introduces me to the staff and as we are on our last round of introductions, we come across a guy who is obviously irritated by his cubicle buddy. His cubicle buddy is none other than my elevator partner, Mike who has his legs propped on his desk talking on his cellphone. _This guy is such a tool._

"Dude, she gave the worse head I've ever had, I almost…"

"Mike, Jose, I'd like to introduce you to our new boss." Claire says.

"Hi, I'm Jose Rodriguez, nice to meet you. You and your legs are giving me life, hunty in those new Louboutin's. Those are not even in season, yet. I'd sell my kidney to even have those."

"Thank you, Jose. My friend Kate has a connection."

"I need to meet this Kate. I'm sure we'd get along fabulously." He says making me dizzy as he gives some sort of snap that could probably have its own category in the Olympics.

"Ana, this is Mike." Claire says.

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of Mike's face when he turned around and saw me.

"Mr. Davidson, please be aware that cellphones are not to be used on company time."

"Ummm…. Y-yes ma'am."

"Don't worry, I'm only a ball buster when someone does not obey the rules." I tell him.

"Jose, I'd like you to please gather your things and move to the desk outside of my office. Mike here can help you move." I say as I make my way back to my office.

The morning goes by quickly, as I've delegated tasks to Jose and he's risen to the challenge. Before I know it, it's noon and Dani and Frankie are entering my office.

"Jose, I have a lunch meeting that may go over a little. If I'm not back by the time you're back from lunch, please get me copies of the Dubose depositions and call Judge Ralston to see when he will be available for the Motion to Dismiss hearing."

"Sure thing, Ana. Enjoy your lunch."

~xXx~

As I'm sitting and waiting on Ana and Frankie. I'm going through my emails from Welch and Taylor. It appears Randi has either been ditching her CPO, or her CPO has been turning a blind eye to her whereabouts. Taylor was able to place a tracker on Randi's phone without her, or her CPO knowing. _Just what are you up to, Randi?_

"Your favorite child has arrived." Elliot says walking through the conference room door.

Elliot is the last to meet Frankie. I already called him and told him he's an uncle. He was super excited to meet Frankie. He's even more excited to see Ana, again.

As we're all sitting in dad's conference room waiting on Ana and Frankie. Dad's assistant comes over the intercom to let us know they are here.

I wonder if she'll mention the tulips I sent her, today. I know they are her favorite. I wanted to send her something to let her know I am proud of her. Her entrance into the conference room interrupts my thoughts.

Holy hell, her legs go on for miles. That dress is hugging every curve she has. The jacket adds a nice touch for the office, but it's cut short enough to still have a view of her luscious ass. My dick is instantly hard and my mind goes to a place I know it shouldn't with my son in the room.

"Damn, bro stick your tongue back in your mouth." Elliot says.

"Ana! I'm so happy to see you. I hear you live next door to the 'rents. Are you cooking tonight?" Elliot asks scooping Ana into a bear hug.

"Hi, El I've missed you too. Yes, I'm cooking. You're more than welcome to come over, anytime." She says giggling.

"You must be Frankenstein." Elliot says making Frankie laugh.

"No, I'm Franklin Raymond Steele." He says looking up at Elliot.

"Frankie, baby this is your silly Uncle Elliot. He's your dad and Aunt Mia's older brother."

"I'm the fun one, kid. Stick with me and we'll have the world eating out of our hands." Elliot says picking Frankie up for a hug.

"My son will not be partaking in your shenanigans, idiot."

Frankie makes his rounds hugging his grandparents and Mia.

"Hi dad!" Frankie says as he makes his way to me.

"Hi champ. How's your day going?" I ask him.

Just as he's about to answer, Miranda walks through the door.


	6. Enter The Dragon

**Happy Thanksgiving all. It's almost 2:00 a.m. here in the U.S. and I just finished cooking some of the sides for Thanksgiving dinner. I hope you all truly have a great Thanksgiving. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

"Oh, good I'm not late. I thought I'd missed it. Hi everyone. Elliot, I didn't know you were back from New York." She says removing her shades.

"Akasha, I thought your kind stayed in your coffin until nighttime?" Elliot retorts.

"Miranda, what are you doing here? I told you not to come here, today." I state through clenched teeth.

"I know, but I am going to be Fred's stepmother, soon. So, I should be here."

"My son's name is Franklin." Ana says.

"Oh, Amanda I didn't see you there." Miranda says purposely pronouncing Ana's name incorrectly.

"It's Ana, Morticia. I know you're about a million years old, but her name is Ana." Elliot tells her and I can see he's getting upset. Elliot has never been fond of Miranda and neither has Mia.

"Miranda, dear this is really a family matter." Mom says to her, and shocking me.

"Well, I am marrying Christian," She says looking directly at Ana. "So, I'll officially be family soon enough. I also have some great ideas about boarding schools for Felix? Floyd? I'll get it…"

"Mommy, what's a boarded school?" Frankie asks.

"Something you don't have to worry about, buddy." Ana tells him as she glares at Randi.

"Frankie, come here." Dad says. "See this nice lady here? She's my assistant. She's going to take you into my office and let you watch my television and eat your lunch, ok?'

"Ok, grandpa." His babysitter goes with him as Ana and Elliot take their seat.

"Now, I called us here, today, to work out a visitation schedule between Ana and Christian."

"Visitation? Why aren't we going after full custody? She obviously hid her pregnancy for money. Besides, she's a single mom. The boy will need two parents, not one." Miranda states and you can immediately feel the temperature, in the room, drop.

"Christian, I suggest you muzzle your bitch, or euthanize her. MY son has two parents, you dimwitted cunt. You're obviously in heat, so have your own baby. That's if your uterus isn't plastic too." Ana tells her.

"Honey, you wished you looked this good. I can give you the name of my doctor, so he can help you with that mommy pouch." Randi tells her.

"Miranda, leave! This has nothing to do with you." I stand and grab her arm pulling her towards the door.

"One. More. Word. Just one more and I'm going to dog walk your ass all through this office." Ana says

"Listen, you backwoods hillbilly…" but that's all Miranda manages to get out before Ana's right fist makes contact with her face. Ana's punches surpass the speed of light. Randi has at least a few inches height on Ana, but Ana has managed to get her down and is now on top of her punching her.

"Christian! Stop her…. help me!" Randi cries.

"Talk some shit now, bitch! Come on! Say something else. I'll fuck you up! Fake ass Barbie wannabe bitch!" Ana is not stopping.

"Alright, Ana. I think you've made your point. You don't want to be down there with that mongrel too long, you'll get fleas, or rabies." Elliot says trying to pry Ana off Randi. However, each time he grabs Ana, she grabs Randi's hair and kicks her when she can't punch her.

"Dad, I sure hope your cameras are rolling because I want a play back of this whenever I can get the pit bull to let go." Elliot says.

"Bitch, I'll beat you until I'm tired, take a break and then beat your ass some more." Ana tells her.

"Ana, Anastasia, ANASTASIA!" Dad yells, finally getting Ana to stop.

Elliot is able to pull Ana off Randi and when I look up, both Taylor and Randi's CPO, Higgins are standing there staring. Taylor is holding Higgins back.

"Get off me, Elliot!" Ana says trying to push Elliot off.

"No can do, Banana. I think you've proven your point. Did you hurt yourself? I'm certain hitting all that plastic can't feel too good on your hands." He says.

"Elliot." Dad warns.

"Higgins, help her up." I say to Randi's CPO.

"You can't see any damage. Her face looks like that all the time." Elliot says causing Mia to laugh.

"Mia Grey." Mom says.

"Ana, may I look, at your hands, to see if there is any damage?" Mom asks.

"No." Is all Ana says.

Dad comes back in the room with the first aid kit. "I asked Dani to take Frankie home, if that's ok?"

"Thank you, Carrick." Ana says.

"I'd like to stop by after work, if that's ok."

"Of course, Carrick you are always welcome you know that."

"I'm going back to my office. I have some work to finish. Carrick, I'll pay for any damage to your office."

"You most certainly will not. I will see you and my grandson, tonight."

"Mia, are you stopping by with Elliot and Carrick?"

"Of course." She says giving Ana a hug.

~xXx~

As I make my way to the conference room door, I turn to look at Randi. I step closer to her and see her bodyguard stand in front of her.

"Where were you when I was fucking her up?" I ask.

"Look bitch, you may be marrying my son's father, but you stay the fuck away from me and my son. Next time, you'll be dodging bullets and I. Don't. Make. Idle. Threats." I say as I walk into another wall of muscle standing at the door.

"Miss Steele." He says as he smiles and nods moving out of my way.

As I get back to my office, Jose looks up and the look on his face tells me I look like I've been in a fight.

"Ok, well you've either had an afternoon delight, or been in a brawl. You didn't leave the building, so I know it wasn't an afternoon delight, so I'll go with the latter of my statement. I hope you won, but we must do something with this gorgeous mane of yours. Let's see if we can pull it back together for you, shall we?" He says pulling out a bag and following me into my office.

"Well, you don't have a scratch on you. So, I guess that means you had to fuck a bitch…oops, sorry. You had to jack a tramp up." He says combing my hair and fixing it back into the pony tail I had. There's a knock on my door when it opens to reveal Christian.

"Dios Mios, you do love me!" Jose says eyeing Christian and looking towards the ceiling and saying thank you.

"Ana, may I speak to you, please? Please?"

"Jose, please excuse us. Thank you." He closes the door as he takes one more look at Christian.

"Sweet Jesus, there's another one out here." I hear Jose say and I chuckle as I picture Christian's bodyguard glaring at Jose.

"What do you want, Christian?"

"I… I see you received my flowers." He says in a pitiful attempt to make small talk.

When I sit and stare at him, he sits in one of my chairs.

"Ana, look I'm sorry that Randi showed up. I told her not to come here. I told her she did not need to come here. I don't know what she was thinking… why she would…"

"Shouldn't you be home with your fiancé, instead of here with me?"

"Ana." He sighs, "I'm trying. You give me nothing to work with. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for my behavior those years ago. I was upset with Grace and I took it out on you. I should not have done that. You didn't deserve that."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I am sorry for the awful things I said to you. I did not feel that way, Ana. I am so glad you did not listen to me. I am so grateful that you had Frankie. I can never thank you enough."

"I… I was selfish. I wanted what I wanted, when I wanted it. I wanted to build a life for us. For you and me and when that was threatened, I didn't know what to do. I lashed out after I spoke with mom that day. I just knew she'd influence my dad to go along with her."

"Ana, I've regretted what happened since that day. You will never understand how much regret I've felt since that day. I thought I'd be able to apologize, but when I came to your apartment, your neighbor said you were gone. You didn't come to graduation, and when I went to your house, your dad would not give me any information."

"I looked for you. Once I had the money and resources to look for you, I did but it was like you fell off the face of the earth. It was as if Anastasia Steele never existed."

Yep! Thanks to Ray and his military connections, he was able to make Anastasia Steele vanish. However, I wouldn't dare tell him that.

"Are you done with your soliloquy? The floor is still yours, if you're not finished." I say sitting back and folding my arms.

"Ana, I am just trying…"

"Trying to what Christian? Apologize? Get my sympathy? Is that it? You want my sympathy? Well, I have none. You want sympathy look in the dictionary between shit and syphilis and that's where you'll find my sympathy."

"I want nothing from you, you pansy ass mama's boy. Fuck you and the day I ever met you. Just get to know your son. Build a relationship with him. Forget you ever met me. All I ask is that you do not have him around that bitch of a fiancé of yours. Now, if you're done with this bleeding-heart shit, you can exit stage left, a/k/a get the fuck out of my office."

~xXx~

What the fuck is wrong with her? When did Ana become so stoic? I take one more look at her as she starts going through a file on her desk as if I'm not standing here and I leave. Taylor is waiting for me and we head for the garage.

Once we're back in the car, I notice Taylor glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Sir, I don't know what Miss Devereaux is up to, but I feel that Miss Steel and young Mister Steele need a CPO."

"I agree, Taylor. However, Ana cannot stand the sight of me. There's no way I'll convince her to have a CPO."

"Perhaps, _you_ don't have to convince her."

"That's an excellent idea, Taylor. To Bellevue, please."

"Uh, sir shouldn't you go see how Miss Devereaux is feeling?" He asks with about as much concern as watching paint dry.

"She'll survive. I have other important things to take care of, first." He nods as he enters the expressway to my parents' house.

~xXx~

So, this bitch thinks she can come in and turn everyone against me, huh? Oh, I'll show her and that little brat. No one gets the best of me and lives to tell about it. There will be hell to pay.

 **Babe, you're right BOTH must go- R**

The response is immediate.

 **I told you. Even with one of them out of the picture, you'll still have no peace. You get your life and peace of mind back with BOTH gone- B**

 **I agree. Let's get this plan started- R**

 **Agreed- B**

I can't help but smile as I know she won't see it coming. I'll pay her a visit next week and make nice with her. I'm going to love watching her pain and heartache before I take her life.

Ugh! I think the bitch broke my fucking nose. I'll need to call Dr. Storm to have it looked at and see if he needs to do anything to it. I guess I'm stuck in this house, for a while until my face heals. That's fine though, it gives me more time to get my plan together.

~xXx~

Entering my parents' house, I find them in the kitchen.

"Dad, I need you to convince Ana to let me get her and Frankie a CPO."

"What? Why?"

"Can I speak to you in your office?" I ask glancing at my mom.

"Uh, sure." He says.

As we enter his office, he pours us both some scotch.

"Now, why would you think Ana and Frankie need CPO's?"

"Well, dad I don't have full evidence, yet. However, Randi's up to something. She has no clue that Taylor placed a tracker in her phone. She's either been giving her CPO the slip, or her CPO has been letting her go off on her on."

"There is a log of daily activity, that each CPO must sign. They must account for their whereabouts even though they let Taylor know. Welch and Taylor have noticed some inconsistencies with Higgins' daily log."

"Have you asked Randi and Higgins?" He asks.

I roll my eyes knowing he's going into lawyer mode.

"No, dad. We want to wait until we have evidence of what's going on. Taylor just hired another guy who will do covert surveillance on them. He'll get pictures and maybe even some video or sound." I tell him.

"I see. So, you think Randi could possibly retaliate for the ass whipping she received today." He says trying, but failing to hold in his laughter.

"Dad, I usually expect this behavior from Elliot. Not you."

"I know son, but did…."

He's interrupted by my idiot brother coming into dad's office.

"You still have not learned to knock." I say.

"You still have a stick up your butt." He retorts.

"You ready to go next door, old man?" Elliot asks making me aware that I'm not welcomed at Ana's house.

"Yes, sure." Dad says downing the last of his scotch.

"Christian shouldn't you be home making sure Hannibal Lector is ok? After that ass whipping, I'm sure she's not."

"Shut up, El."

"I mean did you see Ana? I swear I blinked and she was beating the hell out of Randi. All that damn money spent on plastic surgery gone down the drain. Ana fucked her up. She was all… Christian help me, get her off me." He mimics Randi while he and dad burst into another round of laughs.

"If you're going to be that big of a bitch, you should know how to fight so you won't get your ass beat. You need to get her in the gym with Claude, man and quick!"

"I'm leaving." I say leaving them to act like immature children.

I'm heading towards the front door when mom enters the foyer.

"C-Christian? May I speak with you for a moment, please?"

"Mom, I just want to go home. This day has been unbearably long." I sigh.

"Please, it will only take a minute. I… there are some things I need to say to you. Please?" Our relationship has practically been nonexistent since that fateful day before graduation.

"Fine, I say." As we walk towards the living room. Why do I feel this talk will drain all my energy? I text Taylor that I'll be a few more minutes as we sit on the couch.

 **Akasha is the vampire in the movie Queen of the Damned starring the late Aaliyah. It's an adaptation of Anne Rice's third novel The Vampire Chronicles.**

 **That quote about shit and syphilis comes from one of my favorite movies, Major Payne staring Damon Wayans.**

 **Hannibal Lector is the character in the moving Silence of the Lambs.**


	7. Making Amends

**I received 2 hateful PM's regarding the fight and the fact that Ana won't let Christian come to her house. I will address them: Yes, Ana is a DA. However, a title means nothing when you are a mother. I wear my mom title proudly. However, if ANYONE messes with my children, I go into mama bear mode. Ana did the same thing. Randi was poking the bear. She should not have been in that meeting. Carrick is NOT to blame, either. So what if he and Ana are lawyers. What does their job title have to do with Randi stirring the pot? Secondly, to the person who says Ana is to blame for hers and Christian's dilemma because she left, how does she expect him to build a relationship with Frankie, if he cannot come to her house, blah, blah, yadda, yadda… If my boyfriend would have reacted like Christian, I would have left, too. He told her to abort and that he would sign over his rights. That to me screams, "I want nothing to do with you, or this baby." So, I say Ana was well within her rights to go ghost for a few years. Please just sit back, relax, read and enjoy this FREE story. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. I was also told I need to put the POV's because it's hard to understand who is talking….. LeSigh! Thank you all for favs, follows, and reviews. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I trudge into the room and sit in the chair opposite my mother. The coffee table between us. I would rather be anywhere than here having this discussion with my mother.

I cannot think what she could possibly want to say after all this time, after all these years. She has had plenty of time to make amends with me. Yet, she chose to ignore the problem between us. This problem, between us, is no longer a pimple. It's a huge ass zit that shows up the day before prom and needs to be popped. Oh, wait! It was popped, the day Ana and Frankie came into our lives. Now, all that's left is a huge crater in the forehead of our relationship.

"Christian, I want to start by apologizing. I know this is years too late, but I do want you to know I am truly sorry. There is no excuse for my behavior those years ago. I should not have told you to choose between your trust fund and Ana."

She starts to fidget more as I sit and listen. "I never meant to hurt you, or our relationship. I love you so much. I only…"

"Why? What was it about Ana that you hated so much?" I ask her and see her cower at the venom in my voice.

"I don't hate Ana, Christian. I never hated Ana. I loved her. I still love her. She is a wonderful girl. She's always been wonderful, charming, intelligent."

"Then why?"

"I just saw how close you two were becoming. I didn't want that relationship to make you lose focus on your dream."

"Ana was my dream, mom!" I tell her as my voice breaks on the end.

"Now, she can't stand to be in the same room as me. She hates me." I say finally breaking down.

"Oh, Christian. I'm so sorry." She says as she walks over and cradles my head.

"Mom, I love her. I've never stopped loving her. I hurt her so much. I should have been there for her during her pregnancy and when she delivered. She'll never forgive me. I've hurt her beyond repair."

"Give her time, Christian. She'll come around. Ana still loves you, too. She's just hurting and refuses to open herself up to you, again."

"Then, there's Randi. She's changed so much since I asked her to marry me. I have never been in love with Randi, mom. All Randi cares about is money. She doesn't even want to have children. She feels it will mess up all the work she's had done on her body."

"You leave both Randi and Ana to me, dear. I'll take care of everything."

"Mom, you and the Devereaux's have been friends for years. I don't want you to mess up that friendship."

"Nonsense, you leave that to me. Your father and Andrew Devereaux have been friends since high school. His wife, I could do without. She thinks I don't see the way she drools over my Cary. Hanging on his every word as if he's selling trade secrets." Mom says as she rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, you'd think she would be embarrassed with how she fawns over your father. No, you let me deal with Elena Devereaux and Randi." She says and I look up in time to see her smirk.

"As for Ana," she says, "give her some time and space. Focus on Frankie and building your relationship with him. You let me do the rest."

"Ok. I need to get home. I haven't seen Randi since Ana's beat down at dad's office."

"Christian, I truly am sorry. Please forgive me for my stupidity." She says as the tears well in her eyes.

"Mom, I…"

"No, Christian. I don't think you'll ever know how truly sorry I am for what I did and said. My behavior was inexcusable. Parents are supposed to love, guide and protect their children. Instead, I hurt you, Ana, and made you miss out on one of the most precious gifts known to life. I will go to my grave showing all of you just how truly sorry I am."

"So much time has passed for you and me, and us not speaking. I knew I messed up and didn't know how to fix it between us. I love you. You are my baby boy. You've given me my first grandchild. I have always been proud of you. Please know that I. Will. Fix. This."

"I love you too, mom." I tell her embracing her.

RPOV

I feel like shit. That bitch will pay for what she did to me. I need to call the only person who can make me feel better, I think as I grab my phone and dial the familiar number.

"Hi baby girl, I was just thinking about you. How are you, sweets?"

"Not good, mommy." I tell her.

"What's wrong honey? You have a body that women envy, you're marrying one of the wealthiest men in the world, and soon you'll be one of the wealthiest women in the world, too. You should be planning your wedding, as we speak."

"He has a child from an old girlfriend, mom."

"What?!"

"Christian's ex-girlfriend from Harvard has a son who is the spitting image of his father. She lives next door to Grace & Carrick and she's also the new DA" I say in one breath.

"No one knew about this child until now?" mom asks.

"Apparently, the day she told Christian she was pregnant they had some huge fight and he told her to get rid of the baby. She left and he has not seen her since. Until now."

"Ok, that's why there are things called Boarding Schools. Send the little leech away and you don't have to be bothered with him. Christian does not strike me as the fatherly type. Surely Grace and Carrick will not let this trollop crush everything their family stands for."

"That's just it mother. Everyone and I do mean everyone is on board and loving the shit out of this fucking kid. Even Christian. Suddenly, the hard-ass, bad boy businessman has turned into daddy dearest!" I huff.

"Calm down. We'll get…"

"How can I remain, calm mother, when I'm about to lose out on all this money? I don't share. I have never been one to share. Now, I have to share with some fucking snot nose brat?! I won't do it!"

"Miranda Brigitte Carmelita Devereaux, SUFICIENTE! Júntese, esta instancia. Trataremos con este problema menor. Ambos problemas. ¿Entender?"

"Yes, mother. I understand. I have already put a plan into action, though. I think I hear Christian, I need to go."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Soon, this will be a thing of the past. You _will_ be Mrs. Christian Grey. No one will stop that. Call me later."

CPOV

I walk into my bedroom and see Miranda standing in the mirror assessing her face. From what I can see, Ana fucked her up and then some. No amount of Botox or plastic surgery will fix that.

"Do you see what she did to my face? What kind of woman, mother does that to someone who is only trying to help. I mean, Fitzgerald will be my stepson so he'll be in my care when he's here." She says trying, but failing at sounding contrite.

"Randi, my son's name is Franklin. I told you not to come to the meeting. You had no right to be there. The moment you walked through the door, you began to hurl insults at Ana. You constantly called our son the incorrect name, then you suggested boarding school."

"In what world do you think your blatant disrespect would be tolerated?" I ask her as she glares at me with her one good eye.

"I was not being disrespectful. She shouldn't be so sensitive. Who hides a child then springs him on the father and his family after so many years? What kind of skanky woman does that, huh?"

"You watch your mouth when you talk about Ana." I tell her and surprise myself at the calmness in my voice.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare say anything bad about Queen Anastasia." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"What exactly is your issue with Ana, Randi? You don't even know her, or our son."

"My problem with the bitch is she comes out of nowhere with a child claiming it's your son and you and all the Grey's take her word for it. You haven't even had a paternity test. Look how long she's been out of your life and now she returns."

"HE'S MY SON! I don't need a paternity test to tell me that! Why do you care so much? You don't even want children."

"Fuck you, Christian!"

"Yeah, fuck me, but you're the one acting like a bitch towards a child and his mother who has done nothing to you. Ana is one of the most caring, responsible persons I know. She's not a liar or a manipulator."

"How do you know what her mindset is after all these years? It's not like you were there, with her every day. You don't know her mindset. This child could all be a part of an elaborate scam to get money."

"And there it is! It always comes down to money with you, Randi. You are the one who only sees dollar signs when you look at me or hear the Grey name."

"You know what, fuck this! I was hoping my fiancé would be a little more loving and understanding towards me since I'm injured."

"Injured? You're still able to walk and talk. The only injury is probably to your ego." I say as I walk into the bathroom and slam the door.

GPOV

I think back to the talk Christian and I had earlier. I must rectify this situation. It's my fault that things are so messed up. He's engaged to someone he doesn't love and he's in love with someone who is so hurt she refuses to open up to any of us.

"Penny for your thoughts." I hear Cary say as he comes into the bedroom.

"Just thinking about Christian and our talk."

"How did it go?"

"It went great. I feel terrible for what I said to him all those years ago. He's still in love with Ana. What have I done, Cary? What in the hell have I done?" I say as I sit down.

"I practically threw him to a girl, he does not love. I must fix this. I can't let him marry Randi. He'll be miserable for the rest of his life. He deserves happiness. I took his happiness from him."

"Grace, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I need to call Elena and have a talk with her about this wedding. Cary, I'm not letting Christian marry Randi. He doesn't love her."

"Grace, what do you have in mind? The Devereaux's have been our friends for years."

"Andrew has been your friend for years. I've tolerated Elena because of your friendship with Andrew. I see the way she stares at you as if you're the last man on earth. She hangs on your every word as if you're talking about the cure for cancer."

"Gracie, you know you're the only woman for me. No one holds a candle to you."

"Oh, I know that! However, I don't trust that Elena Devereaux where you are concerned."

"So, what are we going to do about Randi and Christian? I see your wheels turning."

"Well, you're going to talk to your son and convince him not to marry Randi. I'm going to speak with Randi and Elena. Then, I'm going to help him court Ana."

"Grace Grey, haven't you done enough where Ana is concerned?"

"Carrick Grey, are you going to help me, or not?"

"What do you need me to do, dear?" He asks.

APOV

Carrick and Elliot left an hour ago and I finally got Frankie to calm down. He and his uncle were two peas in a pod. Elliot has as much energy as Frankie does.

Sitting here in my office, I pick up my phone to call the one person I never thought I'd call.

"Hello?"

"Ummm… hi."

"A-Ana?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Is Frankie ok?"

"Yes, he's fine Christian. I'm calling to let you know you can stop by to pick him up tomorrow. Carrick told me you wanted to take him out on your boat and possibly fishing. You can stop by the house and pick him up."

"Thank you, Ana."

"Goodnight, Christian."

"Good night, Ana."

Sighing, I grab a glass of wine as I prepare to pamper myself with a nice warm bath.

BPOV

I pull up to the address Randi gave me. I make my way over the fence and walk around the property. I see a downstairs light go off and a few seconds later, I see an upstairs light turn on. That must be Ana's bedroom.

As I walk around back, I see a possible late-night entryway into her house. This may be easier than I thought.

"Soon baby girl both of your problems will be a thing of the past." I say as I continue to look around the property.

 **SUFICIENTE! Júntese, esta instancia. Trataremos con este problema menor. Ambos problemas. ¿Entender? Translation: ENOUGH! Pull yourself together, this instance. We will deal with this minor problem. Both problems. Understand?**

 **I am sorry for the loooong delay in updating this story. Work has been so hectic that I've had to take work home with me daily and on the weekends. Please be patient with me as I have NOT abandoned my story. Thank you all for the support and positive PM's and reviews**


	8. Flirting with Disaster

**At the end of last chapter, I had a Spanish translation that I got from Google Translator. I am aware that it is not accurate. However, I could not reach my sister-in-law who is fluent in Spanish and she's a Spanish teacher. So, Google Translator it is. Sorry if it's not exactly accurate. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Andrea."

"Your father is here, sir."

"Show him in, Andrea."

"Christian, son I'm sorry to interrupt your busy day."

"Dad, you're not interrupting. Is everything ok? Is mom ok?"

"Yes, your mother is fine. Everything is fine. I need to discuss something with you."

"Ok." My dad looks nervous and does not do nervous. I've never seen him look like this.

"Christian, your mother and I had a discussion last night. We think you marrying Randi will be a huge mistake. It's obvious you don't love her. You've never been verbal about wanting to be a father, but I can tell it bothered you when you told me she didn't want to have children."

"Dad, where is this coming from? You and Randi's dad have been friends since high school."

"Yes, he and I have been friends for a long time, but our friendship has nothing to do with our son. We don't want you to throw away your life because you think you're making us happy. _Your_ happiness is what matters most to us."

"Christian, do you love Randi? Can you see yourself married to her for the rest of your life?"

"Dad, I…"

"The fact that you have not given me an answer says a lot. Don't do something because you think it's what your mother and I want."

"Dad, she's changed. She's not the same girl she was when we first started dating. She's all about money, and plastic surgery now. Seriously, if she gets anymore surgery done, I'll be afraid to light candles in front of her for fear that she'll catch fire."

"Christian, that is an awful thing to say." He laughs.

"I don't think I've ever loved her. I felt I could grow to love her. It goes beyond that, though. Lately, I feel as if I cannot trust her. Taylor has noticed some inconsistencies on Higgins' time sheets."

"What do you mean inconsistencies?"

"Higgins' time is not adding up around the times Randi is out, or supposed to be out. I don't want to get into it now, dad. Taylor's looking into it without alerting Higgins."

"Son, you are our main priority. We want you happy. If Randi is not the one, then don't marry her. Save yourself and her some heartache down the road. Call it off. Whatever you want to do, your mother and I have your back."

"Dad, I don't think she'll go quietly. What's more, I worry about her taking her anger out on Ana and Frankie. She'll think Ana is the reason I no longer want to be with her."

"But isn't it the truth, Christian? You've been a walking hard-on since Ana returned." He says laughing at his own joke.

"It's not…. I'm not…"

"Nothing ties the tongue like love." He jokes.

"Dad, Ana hates me. She only wants me to be a father to Frankie and that's all." I say slumping in my chair.

"For someone whose business deals on intelligence, you have none when it comes to women. Son, Ana is hurt, but trust me she loves you. She's like an onion. You're going to have to peel away those layers to get to her to open up."

"Think of a flower, son. After it's grown some, there is a bud on the stem. You have to nurture and water the flower to get it to bloom. Ana is the bud, you're Christian fucking Grey, you need to nurture and water her." He says as he sits back satisfied with his flower analogy.

"Dad, you've either been hanging out with Elliot too long, or mom has been making you help her plant flowers, again." I sigh in frustration.

"Woo her, Christian. Give her time, earn her trust, build a relationship with your son. Your mother once told me nothing put her in the mood more than when I was in father mode. Once you kids were in bed, she…."

"FUCK! Dad, I don't want to know that. I think I hear my next meeting starting."

"Jesus, you kids all act so squeamish when your mother and I talk about sex." He says standing.

"No, we only get squeamish when you two talk about sex with each other…. It's gross."

"Just think about what I said. Don't do anything you don't want to do. We love you son."

"Thanks, dad I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

TPOV

"Found anything, Welch?"

"Nothing concrete, yet. However, it appears that Randi has another phone that I cannot trace. Look at these pictures. In the first one, this is the phone Mr. Grey gave her. It's her everyday phone. Now, in the second picture this is not the same phone."

As I look at both the pictures, it appears there are two different cell phones in the picture.

"I notice Higgins is not in the picture with the different cell phone. Either she's giving him the slip, or he's turning a blind eye. Either way, this is not going to work in his favor once the boss finds out."

"What the hell is she up to? Do we have anything else? Something more solid before going to the boss?"

"I did some digging on her dad's business and bank accounts. It appears that Andrew Devereaux is not very forthcoming with his wife and daughter about his business. He appears to be tangled in a web of illegal activity."

Welch says.

"I have not been able to pinpoint exactly what's going on, but these key players he's been contacting are shady characters. They dabble in any and everything illegal to make a quick buck." He finishes.

"But why would Andrew Devereaux need to deal with these guys. He's loaded."

"Maybe he owes them. According to his bank accounts, he's not loaded anymore. That trust fund that everyone thinks Randi has? It's gone. I think he's in over his head with these guys. I think they have something on him. This is in the early stages, but I'm still digging."

"A Grey wedding would bring lots of money into Miranda's hands. Billions to be exact." I say.

"Keep digging Welch. Email me the information you have on Devereaux's business. I gotta let the boss know about this."

"One more thing, T. Last night around 10:00 p.m., Miss Steele had a prowler. Whoever it was waited and parked on the far end of the street. They hoped her fence and looked around."

"The car had no license plate, but it was a newer model sedan in a midnight blue. Ryan scared the perp off as he was jogging in the area."

"Great, just what I need. That man will have a coronary if anything happens to that little lady and his son. This is the shit I don't need. Keep digging, Welch. I'll fill him in on his future father-in-law and Miss Steele's prowler."

APOV

As I'm sitting in my office going over this latest case, my curiosity is peaked that each time this case has been brought to trial the eye witnesses end up missing.

They end up disappearing without a trace. Nothing in their homes is out of place or missing. There's no forwarding address, nothing. The fact that no one has thought to investigate this is stupidity at its finest. Instead, they just ask for a trial continuance.

I send Jose an email to get me a list of the investigators in this case. I also need the name of the bigwig who's in charge of this company and find out his role, if any, in the disappearance of the witnesses.

A knock on my door interrupts my reading.

"Ana, the chief of police is here to see you." Jose says as he comes over to me and starts fluffing my hair and fixing my shirt.

"Jose, what are you doing?"

"Chile, have you seen the chief of police?" He asks while applying lip gloss to my lips.

"Uh, no. Do I need to see him?" Rolling his eyes and sucking his teeth he pulls up the Seattle PD website.

"I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you. There he is." He says as he points to the computer screen.

"Oh, wow!" Is all I can manage.

"Mhmmmmm…and he's live and direct outside your door." Shall I show him in?

"Uh…ummm…. did I have a meeting with him?" He stands there for a moment mumbling to himself about Jesus giving him strength.

"Do you need a meeting with that nice piece of man meat? I think he wants to meet the new DA. Maybe offer to service you, er offer his services…"

"Fine, show him in, and get me my list."

"Miss Steele will see you now, sir."

"Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blake Anderson, the Chief of Police. I just wanted to come by, meet you and say hello."

Holy hell, this man is fine. I can tell he takes pride in his appearance. He works out. Smooth caramel skin, jet black wavy hair, hazel eyes, lips that are making everything south of my navel clench. The smooth baritone, of his voice, has my nipples painfully erect. Shit, he's beautiful. Chief of Police? He could be a model.

"Miss Steele?"

"Oh, s-sorry, Chief Anderson. It's very nice to meet you." I say still holding his hand.

"I was asking how are you liking your job, so far?"

"Oh, it's going good, so far. No complaints. I'm getting acclimated just fine. Please have a seat."

He sits in front of my desk and unbuttons his suit jacket. Am I a slut because I notice the bulge in his pants. _Divert your eyes, Ana. What the hell is wrong with you? Stop acting like a teenager who's never seen a find man before._

We discuss what colleges we attended, our home life growing up and what got us into our careers. He's divorced with no children. Before long, Jose is buzzing me that he's heading to lunch.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." He says as he stands and I walk him into the lobby.

"Thank you, again for stopping by. It was very nice of you and nice to meet you, Chief Anderson."

"Blake, please." He says as he hands me his business card, "Please call me anytime for anything you need, Miss Steele." _Is it possible to have an orgasm from words?_

"Ana, please, and thank you. Talking is my business." I say and laugh wanting to kick myself for that last part.

"Here's her card, Chief Anderson." Jose says handing Blake my card.

"Oh, thank you, Jose." I say blushing that I didn't think to give Blake my card.

"I hope to hear from you soon, Ana." He says as he engulfs me in a hug before he walks away.

"Talking is my business? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with while the Boris Kodjoe with hair was flirting with you?"

"Flirting? Jose, you're mistaking he was just being polite."

"Sweet baby Jesus Scarecrow, were you not in the same room as I was in? If that man had flirted any harder, the sprinklers would have gone off."

"How long has it been since you've been on a date or even sniffed someone of the opposite sex?"

"I'm very offended by your question. I'll have you know I don't need a man to make me happy." I say as I walk back into my office.

"That long, huh? Ummmm….so how about you join me for lunch and we can discuss how to properly flirt with a man because chile you bombed it. Lucky for you, hotness thought your whatever you were doing was cute." He says as he waves his hand up and down in reference to me.

"Oh, shut up." I say and grab my purse as we walk to the elevator.

CPOV

My mind is on the conversation dad and I had as Taylor knocks and enters my office. For Taylor to not wait for me to say enter means he has something important to tell me.

"What's wrong? Is it Ana, or Frankie?" I ask.

"No sir. I had Welch do some investigating on a few things, sir."

"What things?" I ask sitting back at my desk.

"Sir, did you know that your future father-in-law is broke? Not only is he broke, but Miss Devereaux no longer has a trust fund. He's not forthcoming with his wife and daughter about his business and what's going on with him and the company he's keeping."

"What?!"

"Apparently, the information Welch found has Mr. Devereaux dealing with some unsavory characters. These characters will do anything to earn quick money. We just don't know what that anything is, yet."

"Tell him to keep digging." I say.

"Already on it, sir."

"I wonder if my dad knows about this? Randi must not know. However, it does explain why her parents keep pushing for a wedding sooner rather than later." I say.

"There's something else, sir. Apparently, there was a prowler on Miss Steele's property last night."

"WHAT?! Why and I just now hearing about this? Are Ana and Frankie, ok?"

"They are ok, sir. Ryan scared him away as he was jogging in the neighborhood. He could not get the license plate on the car."

"Taylor, I don't care how it's done, but I want a security system set up for Ana's house, now!" I yell.

"They should be arriving within the hour, sir."

"Good. Let's go. I planned to take Frankie out on the Grace, today. I'll talk to Ana about your findings and her having a security system installed." _Great! I can only imagine how well this conversation will go._

As I sit in the back of the Audi, my mind drifts to the Devereaux's. So, this is a marriage of convenience, huh? Well, we'll see about that. I wonder what they'll do when they discover there's not going to be a wedding.

 **Sorry for any mistake. I have a terrible headache, but wanted to get this chapter out.**


	9. Quality Time

**Happy New Year! I hope 2018 brings you your heart's desires. I have been trying to update this story since Christmas. My computer is having a tantrum. Each time I'd pull up the document to update, it would shut down and it kept giving me an error message. I'm finally able to post, but not all of this chapter is here. It deleted some of it. I have not checked for errors, I was so happy I was finally able to post. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

This case is driving me insane. No wonder no one has been brought to justice, yet. There were no follow-ups and this case has gone through too many hands. The imbeciles, who had the case before me, just sat on it. Which leads me to believe they were either in on it, or they got their palms greased for keeping quiet.

Either way, I'm determined to not stop until justice is served. What is the Fleur-de-lis & Company hiding? What's going on behind closed doors that's getting people killed? Looks like I'll be taking a trip to my favorite city, New Orleans, to find out more.

 **To: Jose Rodriquez**

 **From: Anastasia Steele**

 **Subject: New Orleans, LA**

 **Please book me a flight to New Orleans from Friday to Monday. Make hotel reservations for the W New Orleans French Quarter.**

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Office of the District Attorney**

I'll need to ask Dani if she can spend the weekend with Frankie. I wish I could take him with me, but this visit is strictly for work. Next time I'll take him to the zoo and aquarium. I know he'll love it.

"Come in." I respond to the knock on my office door.

"You are going to one of my favorite cities in the good ol' US of A. There's nothing like Bourbon Street." Jose says as he sits in the chair in front of my desk.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite cities, too."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Business, of course. I've got to see what's going on with this Fleur-de-lis case. It's amazing to me that it has been in this office this long and not closed. The fact that all witnesses have ended up missing does not bode well." I say.

"Could the company be into sex trafficking, or drugs perhaps?" Jose inquires.

"Not sure, but whatever they're into they don't want anyone to find out about it." I say as my desk phone rings.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Ana, this is uh, this is Christian. I need to talk to you when I drop off Frankie, later. Is that ok?" He asks.

"Um, sure Christian. Is Frankie ok?" Now I'm worried.

"Oh, yes. He's doing great. I just picked him up and we're going fishing. Somehow Elliot invited himself along, too."

"Ok, well you all have a great time and I'll see you later." I say ending the call.

When I look up, Jose is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Merciful Jesus, Christian Grey is your baby's daddy?" He asks fanning himself.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Why? Why?! Ana, do you know he is the most sought after and coveted man in Seattle? Nuns would risk burning in hell for just one night with him and you've had him." He says fanning himself.

"I shall now call you St. Ana. Honey, we shall commission a statue in your honor. So, what's the deal there?" He asks leaning his elbow on my desk and resting his chin in his hand.

"Wait! Let me order us some lunch first. I have a feeling this is going to be good and long." He says pulling out his phone and ordering from my favorite Chinese restaurant.

CPOV

We make it to the marina and onto _The Grace_. I put a life jacket on Frankie before showing him around.

"Wow, this is your boat, dad?" He asks.

"This is our boat. Yours too." I tell him.

"Dad, can we bring mom out one day? She's so busy taking care of me all the time. She never does anything for her. She doesn't have fun. She's the best mom in the world and she teaches me a lot. She taught me how to tie my shoes. She knows a lot of stuff, too."

 _It makes me smile hearing Frankie talk about Ana, but it also makes me sad because she gave up her life to raise our son as a single parent. I'll spend my life making up my absence to Ana and Frankie._

"Of course, we can. Whenever your mom or you want to come."

"You guys ready to fish?" Elliot asks.

"I am, I am!" Frankie screams.

"Come on Frankie, let's show your old man how it's done." Elliot says.

After an hour of fishing, we've done pretty well. Frankie has caught two fish, Elliot and I caught five apiece.

"Dad, I need to go to the bathroom." Frankie tells me.

"Frankie, the great thing about being a dude is we can use the bathroom anywhere we want." My idiot brother tells him.

"We can just whip it out and let go."

"I don't think Ana would appreciate you teaching Frankie it's ok to just whip it out, El." I tell him.

"Don't listen to your uncle, Frankie. He's developmentally challenged."

"Stick with your uncle kid. The world is ours." Elliot tells him.

Frankie decides to go downstairs to the bathroom instead of listening to Elliot, but I can tell he thought about doing it.

"So, what's the plan for you and Ana?" Elliot asks.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bro, come on. Tell me you're not that daft. Ana wants you. She's just pissed the fuck off at you, and you have a fiancé."

"Elliot, I…."

"Christian, stop. Before you start your soliloquy of sorrow and doom, I'm here to help you get your girl. Now, we need to come up with a plan. I'm all in."

"In case you haven't noticed, Ana hates me. She only wants me to be Frankie's father and that's it." I say.

"Dude, you're by far the dumbest billionaire I've ever encountered. How'd you get where you are being so dumb? You don't know women, baby bro."

"And you do? Elliot, you only know female anatomy. You never take the time to figure out them, what they like."

"You wound me, sir," He says clutching his chest in mock hurt.

"I'll have you know I know more about women than just their anatomy."

I fold my arms and wait for him to continue, but he just looks clueless which makes me laugh.

"It's the typical boy meets girl, boy fucks up, now boy needs to win back girl he's madly in love with. It's a tale as old as time true as it can be barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."

"Did you just fucking quote the Beauty and the Beast song?" I ask doubling over with laughter. I can barely breathe from laughing at my idiot brother.

"I'm glad I can be your entertainment, asshat. Also, I like that movie. It's a wonderful love story of two people who despite one's misfortune the other was able to see his heart, his true self." He starts spouting off making me laugh again.

"Shut up, Elliot and please find your balls. Stop watching that shit with Mia."

"Besides, the story is about an arrogant prick who pisses off a witch. She puts a spell on him and his castle. The spell can only be broken when the beast learns to truly love and be loved."

"Guess I'm not the only one Mia cornered into watching it. That Belle was a hottie though, huh?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Frankie says before I can respond to his Elliot.

"Let's go, son. C'mon Beast, let's go eat." I tell Elliot.

"Seriously, though Christian whatever you need I want you to know I'm there. If I need to make RuPaul go away, I have the means to."

"RuPaul? Elliot, who the f-fudge is RuPaul?"

"Randi. Dude, she used to be alright looking. Now, with all that plastic surgery she looks like this." He says showing me a picture of RuPaul which makes me laugh harder than earlier.

"She's not that bad, Elliot." I say as I think back on the old versus the new Randi.

It's true Randi was never an Anastasia, but Randi was a looker. She was tiny, with a cute figure to match, she had nice size legs and the prettiest skin ever. Suddenly, she became obsessed with plastic surgery and "improving" herself. Now, I can never tell if she's smiling or sneering. Plastic surgery and botox has not done wonders for her.

"I'm afraid her plastic self will go up in flames if she gets near a fire." He says biting into the sandwiches Gail packed.

"Just know, I'm down for whatever, bro. I have your back. Now, we need a plan for operation win A-N-A back." He says looking down at Frankie.

"Why did you spell my mommy's name, Uncle Elliot?" Frankie asks which makes Elliot almost choke on his sandwich.

"How'd you know I was spelling your mom's name, kid?"

"She taught it to me when she was teaching me how to spell my name. My mom's name is Anastasia Rose Steele." He states proudly making me smile in admiration.

"She did, huh? Well, I think you're too smart kiddo. You'll have your old man's job before you know it."


	10. Agree to Disagree

**I found out that this story has been nominated for the Works in Progress poll for the month of January in the Top Five FSOG Stories group on Facebook. the poll is currently live and posted in the group. Voters will need t join the FB group and agree to the rules in order to vote. I want to thank the person(s) who nominated my story. Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Your reviews, follows, favs and support all mean a lot to me. Thank you for your encouragement and support. It's 3:00 a.m CST and I have not checked this for mistakes, sorry. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

I arrive home, from the office, in time to catch Christian and Elliot dropping off an energetic Frankie.

"Mama I caught fishes. Wanna see?"

"Sure," I say laughing at my son's excitement, "and it's fish, Franklin, not fishes."

"I caught two, mama." He beams proudly holding up his two fish.

"Wow, Frankie those are big."

"Uh uh, dad and Uncle El caught some, too. Look in the bucket." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bucket holding the other fish.

"Nice catch, guys."

"Did you have fun, Frankie?" I ask him as I move his unruly copper hair from his forehead.

"Yes. Dad's boat is this big, mama," He says stretching his little arms as far as they can go making me smile, "and he said we can go on it anytime we want. Can we all go on the boat, mom? Please?"

Looking into his grey eyes, I never want to disappoint him, so I smile and nod my head while avoiding Christian's gaze.

"How about we have a fish fry, tonight? I can clean these and call your aunt Mia over." I ask.

"Oh yes, count me in," Elliot accepts.

"Yay, come on dad!" Frankie yells grabbing Christian's hand.

"Frankie, ummm…. I have to."

"Go next door to grab aunt Mia," I say not wanting Christian to disappoint Frankie.

"Ana, you don't… I understand if you…"

"It's fine, Christian. Can you go grab Mia? See if your dad wants to come over, too."

"AND GRAMS," Frankie yells jumping up and down excited about our impromptu party.

"Oh, yeah… and Grace." I tell Christian.

"Are you sure?" Christian asks me.

 _No._ "Mmmhmmm…. the more the merrier." I tell him.

I strike a deal with Elliot. He cleans the fish, and he gets a hot meal. End of discussion.

I'm standing in the kitchen preparing to cook the fish when the ball of Energy knows as Mia Grey whirls inside.

"Hi, Ana! A fish fry sounds like so much fun. Uh, Christian invited mom…." She says in one breath.

"I know," I say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Your nephew wanted his grams to come over. I don't want him in the middle of how your mom feels about me. Frankie is the innocent party. I can be mature for my son."

"There's no way I could break bread with someone who's hurt me and tried to ruin my life." She shrugs her shoulders as if answering some unasked question.

"So, what can I do to help?"

"Well, you can grab the lettuce out of the fridge along with the other salad ingredients and make the salad."

Christian, Carrick, and Grace walk in as Mia grabs everything out of the fridge.

"Hi, darling girl. Thanks for having us over." Carrick says greeting me with a hug.

"No problem at all, you know that, Carrick. When you get a moment, I'd like to discuss a case with you. Pick your brain to see what you think. If that's ok?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help. Now, where's that grandson of mine?"

"Outside with his uncle. Who knows what mischief he and Elliot are making?" I say causing us all to laugh.

"You're right. I better go protect Frankie for his uncle." Carrick responds as he walks outside.

"Uh, Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"I'd like to discuss something with you later, after dinner if you don't mind."

I turn and see a nervous Christian and wonder what could possibly have him so jittery, "Ok."

"I'll uh, just go out back and leave, uh you to cooking."

"What's his deal?" Mia asks nodding after her brother.

"I have no clue. I guess I'll find out later, though." I tell her as I begin frying the fish.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Ana?" Grace asks.

"No."

"I actually made spaghetti for dinner. We were about to sit down and eat when Christian came over and told us about the fish fry. I brought it over. I thought it would go well with the fish if that's ok?"

"Sure."

"I'm done with the salad, Ana. What else can I help with?" Mia asks bouncing on her toes.

"Can you set the table for me, Mimi?"

"Ana," Mia gasps, "No one has used your nickname for me in years." She says hugging me as tears form in my eyes.

Releasing me, she bounces away to set the table. I watch Mia go into the dining room and realize Grace and I are the only two left in the room. _Great._

The silence is deafening and it feels like hours have passed since Mia left to set the table, when it's only been a few seconds.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you do, Ana?" Grace asks again.

"No thank you."

"Ana," She sighs in exasperation, "I don't know where to begin. I'm afraid I've made a mess of things."

"Can we please talk?" She nervously asks.

"Well, I can't leave the room or else the fish will burn. So, I'd say I'm in a bit of a predicament and am forced to still be standing in the same room with you. Would you agree?" I ask.

"I guess I deserve your disdain, but please allow me to apologize. Ana, it was never my intention to hurt you. I feel awful and what I did to you and Christian. If it weren't for my foolishness, you and he would be married now and we wouldn't have missed out on so many years with our grandson."

"I was a fool, who was only looking at things from one particular point of view. I can never take away the pain and heartache you went through. However, I make a vow to you from this day forward to earn back your trust and forgiveness. I…"

"You don't need to earn back my anything, Grace. You know, there was once a time that I really loved and respected you. Having you in my life filled that void of not having my mom. I could talk to you, ask you for advice. There were times, when I had a dilemma, that I'd ask myself what would Grace say or do."

"Ana," Grace whispers as tears roll down her face.

"I envied Mia and any other girl who had a mother to talk to, hang out with. I thought you felt about me the way I felt about you. Imagine my shock when I found out how wrong I was."

CPOV

Mia comes outside and I'm immediately nervous. If she's outside, that means Ana and mom are inside, together.

"Where's mom, Mia?" I ask.

"Inside talking to Ana. It's getting pretty heavy in there," Mia says, "Ana is a tough shell to crack."

"She's definitely standing her ground with mom."

"Well, old man," Elliot says patting dad on the back, "Hope you've got mom's insurance paid up. I hope you at least kissed her once, today. I'd say Grace Grey is in for a TKO. You all remember what Ana did to Randi and she only had five minutes of ire with her."

"She's got a shitload of ire for mom." He says as he stares off into the distance contemplating something.

"Damn, now I wish I would have had her cook me breakfast one last time, this morning." He says scratching his beard.

"Shut up, Elliot, and watch your mouth around, Frankie." Dad tells him as he tries not to laugh at the stupidity of my brother.

"Elliot, you're such a mooch. You're always thinking with your stomach," Mia tells him which commences an argument amongst them making Frankie laugh.

I take this as my opportunity to walk back into the house to hear what's going on. As I stand in the Dining Room, I can hear them talking.

"After my mom passed, I had no one. Then I meet Christian and I gain you, a mother. Too bad it was all a lie. I wish I had known that you felt I was not good enough for Christian. I would have bowed out a long time ago instead of going through the heartache I endured." Ana's words cut me like a knife.

"Sweet girl, it was not my intention to cause you pain. The saying goes, with age comes wisdom. Sometimes, there are still some old fools. I was a fool, Ana and I'm truly sorry. I was just afraid that you and Christian were becoming too serious. It scared me because I only wanted/want the best for you both."

"What's done is done. The past cannot be erased. I just want Frankie to get to know his dad, grandparents, uncle, and aunt. I don't have any family anymore." Ana says further gutting me.

"I want Frankie to have a family." She says as she takes the salad out of the fridge.

"Oh, Ana. We are your family, too. We love you so much. We always have and we always will. Christian loves you so much, and he's not.."

"Christian is engaged. Frankie should be his only concern, not me." Mom is getting ready to interject when Frankie runs in.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Is the fish ready, yet?"

"It sure is buddy. Why don't you tell everyone dinner is ready?"

"HEY, DINNER IS READY!" Frankie yells from the patio door making Ana giggle and making my cock twitch.

"I could have done that myself, Frankie." She says swatting him with the dish towel.

Dinner was amazing and delicious. Frankie, Elliot, and Mia kept us entertained. The tension between mom and Ana was palpable. Mom and Mia clear the dishes since Ana and Dad step into the living room to talk.

"Hey champ, don't you think it's time for a bath? It will be time for bed soon." I ask Frankie who looks tired but is fighting it.

"Ok, but can you come with me while I bathe?" He asks.

"Lead the way." I say as he hops up the stairs.

APOV

Carrick and I sitting in the living room discussing my case.

"All the witnesses?" He asks.

"Yes, all of them. This case has passed through too many hands, Carrick. Something does not feel right about this company or the case." I tell him.

"I'd say you're right, Ana. It feels like there are some under the table dealings going on. That company name sounds so familiar. It's going to come to me." He says looking at the wall as if he's trying to remember something.

"Have you spoken with anyone at Seattle PD about this case?"

"No, I haven't. I wanted to do my research on the company and what's going on in New Orleans, first. I'm actually going to New Orleans Friday, to investigate." I tell him.

"New Orleans?" We turn and see Christian standing in the hallway.

"Yes, for work. Do you make ear hustling a habit?"

"I happen to be walking this way to speak with you when I heard you, Anastasia."

"Now, I remember!" Carrick shouts making me jump and causing Grace, Mia, and Elliot to run into the room.

"A few years ago, we had a client who got himself tangled up with the wrong crowd. He was once respected, a well-known businessman. I guess once his bank account acquired so many zeroes, he felt he had arrived on top."

"He began having affairs on his wife with half of his female staff, and any decent, young, attractive woman. He was throwing money around left and right and began neglecting his business."

"He also began avoiding his business like the plague, once his female staff found out he was sleeping with all of them. His lavish lifestyle caught up with him and he ended up owing so much money."

"He never said who, but someone recommended a company that was supposed to help him get out of debt and turn his business around. The name of the company was the Fleur-de-lis & company. Ralph ended up back on his feet, and his debt was paid. After about two months, we never saw Ralph again. It's like he vanished."

"There is a rumor that the company Ralph sought help from has a mafia mentality. If they scratch your back, then you owe them your first born and more. Don't pay up, and…." Carrick makes the throat cut gesture making me shiver.

"Ana, I don't like this. I don't like the idea of you going to New Orleans by yourself." Christian says.

"Well, last time I checked I don't have to get your approval about what I do." I glare at him.

"Ana, I'm afraid Christian is right," Carrick says, "These people are not nice people. You'll be in a strange city by yourself. Can't someone else go?"

"I'm the D.A. and this case has just been sitting dormant. It's time to find out what happened to the witnesses, bring the crooks to justice and close the case."

"I agree, but can't someone else do that? Can't you delegate it to someone in your office?" He asks.

"What about Frankie, Ana? Who's going to watch him while you're out scouting danger?" Christian asks which pisses me off.

"I was going to ask his sitter to stay with him."

"Like hell, he has a family. I'm his father, he'll stay with me."

"You've been a father for two minutes and you think you can tell me what to do with my son?"

"Children, this is not helping the situation," Elliot says as he steps into the room further, "Tinker Bell, I agree with Christian about Frankie and I agree that this trip is too dangerous for you."

Glaring at Christian, I agree to let Frankie stay with him while I'm gone.

"Ana, I want you to take a CPO with you. I didn't want to talk about this in front of everyone. However, the other night you had a prowler in your backyard." He says

"What?!" Mia and I shout at the same time.

"One of my CPO's was, um….. jogging by your house and noticed the prowler. It's as if he was casing the place to see how to get in. He was unable to get a license plate number. Please take one of my CPO's with you and let us install a security system here at the house." He looks as if he wants to get on his knees and beg me.

Everyone is looking at me and waiting for my response or reaction.

"Ana, I think Christian has the right idea. We're next door, but suppose someone got in? We'd never make it to you two in time. Also, I still don't like the idea of you going to New Orleans by yourself," Carrick says with a worried expression, "Please, help an old man sleep better at night. Take the CPO and say yes to the security system."

It's as if no one in the room is breathing waiting for my response.

"Fine," I agree, rolling my eyes, "but I get to meet and pick the tin soldier that will be following me around."

"Agreed." Christian says.

"Let's end the night on a good note, shall we? I think we've worn out our welcome and it's time for us to go home." Carrick says.

"Nonsense, you can never wear out your welcome." I say giving him a hug.

"Stop by the office tomorrow, for lunch, so we can discuss this case more. I still don't like it, you going to New Orleans."

"Ok, and I know."

I walk everyone to the door and notice Elliot hanging back as he and Christian are some sort of discussion.

"Can you stop by Grey House after work, tomorrow to meet your CPO?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Uh, Elliot?" I ask, "Don't you have a house?"

"Yes, but until security alarm is installed, I'm your CPO. I'll take the spare bedroom next to my nephew's room, thank you. Lucky me, I have an extra set of clothes in my truck." He says as he and Christian share some sort of unspoken conversation.

"Whatever, lock up. I'm going to bed."

"Night Tink." Elliot says as I stomp up the stairs to my bedroom.

"You Grey men will be the death of me." I say making him laugh.


	11. Revelations and not Giving a Damn

**To the negative reviewer(s) from the last chapter, I'll say thank you for excusing yourself from my story. Your exit makes my heart happy. Hating a woman having a "kick ass job" (as you put it) such as a District Attorney is very archaic and D-U-M-B. Again, thank you for removing yourself. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I gave Taylor the night off. I didn't want to overwhelm Frankie with Taylor's presence. Besides, Elliot and I can take care of ourselves and Frankie if something had happened. Ana sent me a text asking me to stay at her house, with Frankie, while she's in New Orleans. She doesn't want Frankie anywhere near Randi and I agree with her. As I pull into the garage at Escala, I'm dreading this talk I'm about to have.

Once the elevator has reached the penthouse, I stop by Taylor's office. "Sir?"

"A word in my office, Taylor."

We make it to my office and sit, "Ana is working on a dangerous case and going to New Orleans Friday. I'll be staying at her house, with our son, until she returns. She's agreed to a CPO." Even he looks shocked.

"Get your best together and have them meet us at Grey House, at 5:30 tomorrow. She wants to meet and choose her own CPO. She's also agreed to a security system in the house. Get with Welch and began that immediately. Only the best, Taylor."

"Also, there will be some changes, effective immediately around here, after tonight. I'm giving Randi her walking papers." His face shows no sign of shock by my words.

"I want all of her stuff gone once I leave for work, tomorrow. Have someone escort her from the premises and change the codes. We'll forfeit running in the morning." I say as we both stand. Taylor turns as he gets to the door.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" I nod, "Thank fuck you're getting rid of that pretentious, plastic wench. Gail will be ecstatic. Night, sir." He says as he exits the door.

I think that's the freest Taylor has ever spoken. I exit my office and head upstairs to talk to Randi. As I enter the upstairs bedroom, I find her in one of the bedrooms that she's turned into wedding central.

I turn off the music she's listening to and she looks up, "I was listening to that."

"I need to speak with you, Randi and I need your full attention."

"Where have you been? I'm sure fishing didn't take this long." She questions folding her arms.

"I was at Ana's. She invited everyone over for a fish fry after our fishing trip."

"No, she didn't invite everyone. I wasn't there. I'm going to be the boy's stepmother, I should have been there, too." She whines.

"Ana can invite anyone she wants to her house, Randi and no, you're not going to be Franklin's stepmother."

"Randi, this can't go on any more. We can't go on anymore. We're not getting married." I tell her.

"What do you mean we're not getting married? I've been fitted for my dress, we have a venue, a cake has been chosen. Don't you dare walk in here all high and mighty and tell me we're not getting married." She rises off the bed and stands in front of me.

"It's her, isn't it? It's Ana? That bitch is in town all of five seconds and you want to call off our wedding. Fuck you, Christian! She's not taking what's mine! You will have your ass at that altar!"

"What's yours? So, it's always been about my money and status, huh? You are a deranged pampered princess who is used to getting her way. Mommy and daddy never told you no. Your mean girl, snobbish attitude has gotten you what you want your entire life along with your family's money and status."

"You're self-absorbed and an outright bitch. Ana has nothing to do with this." I began pacing the room.

"You don't want children, Randi. I have a son and I possibly want more children."

"So, this is about that brat? We could adopt. Hell, your parents adopted you and your siblings. We…"

"My mother could not have children you simple minded, insensitive cunt." I've never wanted to hit a woman as much as I want to hit her now, "Have your shit out of here by the time I get home from work, tomorrow. Anything left will be tossed in the trash. If you come near me, Ana, my son, or my family . !"

"So that's it? You think I'm just going to do what you said and leave? Ha! You have obviously underestimated me, Christian. You don't want to get on my bad side. Bad things happen to people and those they love when they get on my bad side." She says arching her eyebrow.

"You stupid bitch, now you resort to threats? Be thankful my parents ingrained manners in me, although right now I'm tempted to forget them. Now, you've made this personal. Get your shit and get out, tonight."

"TAYLOR!" I walk out the door and he's already there.

"Taylor, Miss. Devereaux is leaving, tonight. Please see her out and change the codes."

"Yes, sir."

"Where am I supposed to go, Christian?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"

"You bastard!" I hear her say and turn in time to see her hurl a vase at my head. It hits the wall as I head downstairs to my room. I send a text to Taylor asking him to notify me when Randi is gone.

I send two more texts to Elliot and dad advising them of the Randi situation and get ready to shower.

I feel like the walls of the shower are closing in on me. My life can never be easy. I've made a mess of things. I've made a mess of Ana's life and my life. I've been wearing blinders and just allowing others to dictate my life for me.

Well, no more. I'm tired of feeling like I'm watching a sitcom of my life. I'm tired of feeling like I'm not living my life. I feel as if I'm on the outside looking in. I'm Pinocchio and I've allowed everyone else to pull my strings for so long.

I lost control of my life the moment I allowed Grace to dictate my relationship with Ana. I should have stood my ground and told Grace no. If I had just stood up to her, Ana, Frankie and I would be a family under the same roof.

I end my shower, grab a pair of pajama bottoms and get ready for bed. I check my phone and see a text for Taylor letting me know Randi is gone and the codes have been changed. Tomorrow and from now on will be better.

APOV

I have no idea why I can't sleep. I'm drained, yet I can't fall asleep. What is wrong with me? Am I getting in over my head with this case? Am I putting myself in harms way? This is my job though, to put the bad guys away.

I need to find out what's going on with this company and the missing witnesses. I need to put the bad guys away. I'm sure tomorrow Carrick will give me an earful again about not going. I've already kowtowed enough and agreed to use Christian's security.

Why can't my life be simple? And what was the thing with Grace in the kitchen? She was my mom, at one time, in my life. I was so happy to have her in my life. It hurts when someone you love and thinks loves you back doesn't.

I felt that I could go to Grace with anything. In fact, I would call her when I had a problem or a simple question. Sighing, I turn over to try to get some sleep and not think about the soap opera that is my life.

I grab my phone to send off an email:

 **To: Jose Rodriguez**

 **From: Anastasia Steele**

 **Subject: New Orleans**

 **Please book yourself a flight to New Orleans leaving Friday and returning Monday.**

I may as well take my comic relief to New Orleans with me. I'm sure he'll make the trip worthwhile.

RPOV

That bastard had the nerve to call off the wedding and kick me out! My worse fear has happened. I cannot believe this. If he thinks I'm going away quietly, he has another thing coming. No one will get in the way of what I want.

If Anastasia Steele thinks her and that brat will take away what I've worked hard to secure, they are sadly mistaken. I will be Mrs. Christian Grey and no one will stand in my way. I should get rid of that brat first.

I would love to march through her front door and put a bullet through her skull. I notice Elliot's truck in her driveway as I'm sitting outside of her house. So, I guess knocking on her door is out. If this bitch wants a fight, then I'll give it to her. She will regret the day she came back to Seattle.

I need to let her and Christian know that I'm not playing around.

" **Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" is a line from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind starring Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh. The line is spoken by Rhett Butler, as his last words to Scarlett O'Hara, in response to her tearful question: "Where shall I go? What shall I do?" Scarlett clings to the hope that she can win him back. RL has kicked in and BIG TIME. My hubby lost his job and I've been working overtime for extra money until my husband finds another job. Luckily for me, the overtime can be done at home. I log on remotely. So, I don't have as much time to update and for that, I apologize.**


	12. Simple Discussions

**All characters belong to E. L. James. All mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

Ana left for New Orleans this morning, but not before she chose her own CPO's to go with her. I feel much better knowing she'll be safe. I really tried to get her not to go and so did dad. In fact, I haven't seen dad that upset since I was a teenager and fucking up.

Today, the security system is being installed in her house. I'm also glad that she agreed to that, too. I know it killed her to agree to CPO's and a security system, but her and Frankie not being safe is a nonnegotiable.

It makes me even more grateful that she agreed to a security system, especially since it was reported to Taylor that Randi was parked outside of her house the night I broke off our engagement. This is just what I need to win Ana back, more fucking drama!

I just want to go back to that day, at Harvard, when I was on the phone with my mom. I want a do over. I would probably tell my mom to go fuck herself…. well, I probably wouldn't be that crude. I just would have stood my ground with her. I was so hell bent on building my company so that I could be able to have a better life for me and Ana that I fucked it up.

I have my company and almost ended up being more miserable, for the rest of my life, if I had married Randi. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear Frankie running down the stairs.

"No running on the stairs, Franklin." I tell him as he makes it to the last step.

"Mom always says the same thing. Did she tell you to tell me that?" He asks raising his brows.

"No," I laugh, "It's something all parents say when there is a possibility that their children can get hurt."

That seems to satisfy him as he quickly moves on to more important matters.

"What's for breakfast? Mom usually makes me pancakes, bacon and eggs." He rubs his stomach just thinking about it.

"Well, Frankie I don't cook, but I know who does. How about we go pay grandma and grandpa a visit next door?" They should both be up by now and just about ready to sit down to breakfast.

"YAY!" He exclaims as he jumps off the chair and beelines for the stairs.

"Walk, Frankie! Go get dressed and brush your teeth and we'll walk next door."

Five minutes later, we're walking into my parents' house and right on time as I smell bacon.

"Grandpa, grandma we're here for breakfast!" Frankie shouts.

"Good morning handsome." Mom says as she leans down to kiss Frankie's head.

"Dad said he can't cook, but said we could come here."

"I never said I can't cook, I said I don't cook."

"Semantics." Mia says as she strolls into the kitchen ruffling Frankie's already unruly hair. Dad walks into the kitchen with the morning paper.

"Ana get off, ok?" He asks.

"Yes. She has two CPO's with her and she agreed to a home security system."

"Good. I still do not like this one bit. Her going off and putting herself in harm's way like that. I had half a mind to lock her in her room until she came to her senses." _You and me both, dad_. I think to myself.

"I've been looking into this case, myself, and I do not like what I have read. Did you know that…."

"Cary, you take that talk into your office and out of the way of young ears." Mom cuts in nodding her head at Frankie.

Acknowledging mom, dad changes the subject. "So, kiddo what are you and your dad going to do today?"

"Well," Frankie says as he taps his index finger on his chin, "I want to go to the zoo, then eat pizza and ice cream."

"Kid, you are with the wrong person if you want to have fun." Elliot says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Don't you have your own house?" I ask him.

"I do, but I can't get quality breakfast at my house." He says swiping a piece of bacon from the platter causing our mom to swat him with the spatula.

"So, little dude what this I hear about the zoo, pizza and ice cream?" My brother sits next to Frankie as he swipes another piece of bacon when mom's back is turned.

"Uh huh, me and dad are going to have a hangout day. It's what men do." Frankie says causing us to laugh.

"Well, count me in." Elliot says as he turns to look at dad, "Gramps, you in too?"

"Not today. Your mom and I already made plans for the day."

"Aunt Mia, you're a girl, but you can come too."

"Aren't you sweet, but I think I'll just let you men hang out, today." Mia says as she sits at the table.

"Then it's set," Elliot says as he rubs his hands together, "the Grey dudes on the prowl at the zoo."

"Elliot Grey," mom warns him, "If my grandson so much as comes back home with any unsavory ideas about women, or saying things he shouldn't you will not be happy for the next five decades. Do you understand me?"

"Don't split your ends, Grace Grey. I will teach my nephew how to have the utmost respect for chicks." He says winking at Frankie as we sit down to breakfast.

APOV

"I swear this is the longest flight I've ever had," Jose says, "Why is it so dang blasted hot?"

"Cause, you won't shut up." I open one eye to look at him and notice his eye mask.

"Jose, what in the hell are you wearing on your face?"

"Don't diss my eye mask. This stops bags, crow's feet and all unsavory things that nature and aging do to your face. Which reminds me." He says removing his eye mask and fishing around in his carry on.

"Voila, for you, honey." He says producing a second one.

"I don't know whether to be thankful or insulted."

"Be thankful that I'm helping you diminish your crow's feet, now." He says placing his hands over his mouth and glancing at me.

"Whatever, I do not have crow's feet…. do I?" I grab my mirror.

"So, Christian Grey?"

"Leave it alone, Jose."

"Oh, honey I would except _you're_ not leaving it alone. How long has it been since he's been out of your bed and you still are anti dating? You hide under the guise of work and being a mom to not date because you don't want to get back in the saddle. And honey, let me tell you if Christian Grey was the horse every time, that's a saddle I'd never get off. You hear me? NE-VER!"

Sighing, I raise my seat as I know I'm never going to sleep. Jose is not going to drop this.

"Christian was a long time ago, Jose. The only great thing that came out of that relationship is our son."

"Mmmmhmmmm…. Do you look in the mirror and recite that mantra to yourself?" He counters.

"Are you always this damn nosey?"

"Only with people I like. You still love him. I mean what's not to love. He's A. gorgeous, B. sexy as sin, 3. rich and powerful, 4. hung like a horse…" I glare at him.

"What?! Oh, honey have you see him walk? He walks like he has Zeus' lightning bolt between his legs." He says fanning himself.

I cannot help but blush as I think about a naked Christian and our intimate moments.

"Mmmmhmmm, I knew it. Your flushed expression says it all. I'd gladly welcome that lightning strike A-N-Y day of the week, boo."

"Whatever, we are the past. He's engaged to be married."

"Ha! If you think he's going to marry that plastic twat, you're mistaken. _She_ definitely wants to be Mrs. Christian Grey, but trust me that shit ain't gonna happen. What her ass should be focusing on is suing the doctor who botched her reassignment surgery."

This cause me to choke on my water and start coughing. Jose never misses a beat as he pats my back and continues to talk.

"You know you were thinking it too. She looks like her name used to be Marcus instead of Miranda. Anywho, he's not going to marry her. Speaking of which, that skank is from New Orleans we should do some digging on her."

"Absolutely not. I could care less about her. We are here for business, Jose." I say as the Captain lets us know we are now landing in Louisiana.

"Business, riiiiiggghtt."

"Jose, I'm serious. We are not digging into Miranda's history."

"Ok, ok but can we please have a day of fun while we're here? All work and no play makes Jose a drab queen."

"Somehow, I doubt that. I think you'd find fun in a root canal." I tell him as the unfasten seatbelt sign comes on.

EPOV

"Excuse me ma'am. I am lost and cannot find my dad. Can you please help me?"

"Oh sweetheart, yes. Where was the last place you saw your dad?"

"We were over by the Merry Go Round."

"Frankie! Frankie! Oh, thank goodness, there you are. Thank you so much for finding my nephew. I'm Elliot by the way."

"Oh, it was no problem. He is such a handsome little guy. I'm Natalia, by the way."

"Natalia, is a very beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I really want to thank you for finding my nephew. Why don't we exchange numbers and I can take you to dinner? It's the least I can do since you found my nephew."

"Oh, ummm, sure. Here's my number." She says pulling out a pen and paper from her purse.

"I am looking forward to it, Natalia." I say as I shake her hand.

"Same here. Bye little man, take care." She says as she leans down Frankie's level and exposing more of her Double D's.

"Dude, you are such a babe magnet. You are a great wing man." I tell Frankie as we high five.

CPOV

I've just gotten off the phone with Ana. She let me know that she's landed in Louisiana and she wanted to check on Frankie.

I don't dare tell her that my douche of a brother is having his nephew pick up women for him. I'm sure Ana would probably be on the next plane back to Seattle and ripping me and Elliot a new one.

"Hey dipstick, can you not use my son to pick up women?" I say walking over to them, but only loud enough so only Elliot can hear.

"Dude, we have a great gig going on. Don't spoil it. I've gotten five numbers, already." He says.

"I'm a babe magnet, dad." Frankie says causing Elliot to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh, Frankie don't call them babes in front of your mom or grandma. That will only be our secret." Elliot tells him.

"Why do the ladies talk like they are out of breath when they talk to Uncle Elliot?" Frankie wants to know

"Uh, it's because they are tired from walking around out here." Elliot counters.

"Can we go see the lions, now?" Frankie asks appeased with Elliot's explanation.

"Sure, son let's go." I say as we follow the map towards the lions.

Several hours later, we are now back home. Elliot went home to get ready for one of his dates tonight. I'm sitting in the bathroom with Frankie as he bathes.

"Dad, can I discuss man business with you?" I can tell by the expression on his face that he's serious.

"Of course, son. You can always talk to me about anything."

"Are you going to stay here with us, now? Even when mom comes back?"

I have no clue what to say to my son, at this moment. Do I tell him about my colossal fuck up with his mom? Can I explain it in a way that he understands it?

"Well, Frankie. That would be up to your mom. I would love nothing more than to be with you under the same roof, but it's a little complicated."

"Is that why you were not there when I was born? You were not in any of the pictures when mom said I was in her tummy."

I'm stunned by how astute he is for his age and decide to be totally honest with him.

"Yes. I did something that hurt your mother's feelings and I have regretted it every day. I was younger, upset about something and took it out on your mom. I am sorry I was not there when you were born, Frankie. You have no idea how bad I wish I could go back in time and be there."

"Like in a time machine?" He asks which makes me laugh.

"Yes, like in a time machine. I can make you a promise, from this day forward, you will never be without me again. I've never been a dad before, and I'm sure I'll make some mistakes, but you'll never be without me. Ok?"

"Ok, I've never had a dad before either, but I think you're doing a good job. Dads are supposed to take their kids to the zoo and stuff and you did that." He says as he dries off and puts on his pajamas.

"Is that right?" I ask as I chuckle.

"Mmhmm." He says as he climbs into his bed, "mom makes me use my inside voice, and eat vegetables." He makes a face.

"Vegetables are good for you, son. They help you grow up to be strong and healthy." I'm cut off as my phone buzzes.

"I think this call is for you." I say as I hand him my phone as Ana's name is flashing on my screen.

 **Thank you all for your love and continued support of this story. My husband still has not found a job, yet. Bless his heart, he's been going out looking daily. I have been coming home to a hot, cooked meal each day** **Going to miss that when he does start back working, lol. Also, I had to totally recreate this chapter (it has not been checked for errors). I had a folder on my computer with all the chapters I had written, so far, and my computer ate the folder** **Jose is based off my friend TC from undergrad. TC was a riot. He was the life of the party and did not take mess from anyone. Those were the days when we'd hang out in each other's dorm rooms.**


	13. Beware the Ides of March

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

JPOV

Ugh! This is the most uncomfortable bed I've ever slept in. No matter, I am glad to be here in New Orleans with Ana. She is such a beautiful woman and I've loved working for her. Even if she weren't my boss, I'd want to be her friend.

As her friend, it's up to me to save her from herself. She has no clue what, _or who_ she needs in her life and Christian Grey is who she needs in her life. She's shut herself off to happiness and love. That's not good.

I've always been told I don't know how to mind my own business. This is true, but only with people I care about. Especially, when they don't see that they're doing more harm to themselves than good. I won't stick my nose into Ana's business too much. Just enough to give her that nudge in the right direction, the Christian direction.

Also, I know I promised I wouldn't, but there is something about that Devereaux hag that I just don't trust. I'll secretly look into her and store the information for later.

GPOV

"Honestly, I cannot believe that woman!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Carrick asks as I enter the kitchen.

"Elena Devereaux is what's wrong. That woman has gotten on my nerves for the last time."

"What happened, now?"

"She keeps calling me about this wedding which is not happening. Miranda called her and told her that Christian called off the wedding and Elena is taking this as a personal affront to her."

"I'm sick of her calling me and complaining about this. She is insisting that I talk some sense into Christian. She actually told me it's up to me to make him see the mistake he's making if he does not marry Miranda."

Carrick let's out an ungentlemanly snort.

"She is planning a trip here to see if she can meet and talk with Christian. Personally, I think she's being an idiot and making a fool out of herself. Christian is not the first groom to call off a wedding and he will not be the last."

"I am not going to let her interfere in Christian's life. He finally has Ana back in his life and I'll do anything I can to repair the mess I made. He deserves a chance to be happy with Ana and Frankie."

"So, what do you suppose we do, Gracie?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure. I guess we wait and see what Elena and Miranda do before we intervene." I say as there's a knock at the door.

I can't say I'm surprised by the guest at my door. I should have known I would get a visit.

"Miranda, what brings you here?"

"Hi, Grace. May I come in, please?" She asks as she dabs at her eyes with the handkerchief in her hand.

"Of course," I say stepping aside, "Cary and I were just sitting in the kitchen."

"Hi, Carrick."

"Miranda. What brings you by?"

"Well," she sniffs as she sits down, "Christian has called off our wedding and I'm devastated. I love him so much. I know things got out of hand that day at your office, but that was not on me."

"Ever since Ana has been back, in town, he's become distracted. I think she is jealous of me and the fact that Christian has moved on. That he's happy and we're getting married. The fact that she has shown up with Freddy, now seems sketchy. Don't you think?"

"Well, Miranda I don't know who Freddy is as our grandson's name is Franklin." Carrick responds from behind his newspaper.

"Christian is an adult and we do not get involved in our adult children's lives. This is something that you and he will have to hash out." He tells her, still not bothering to give her his full attention.

"I've tried and he kicked me out. I think Ana is holding something over his head. Why else would he just choose to call off the wedding?"

"Uh, cause you're a bitch." Mia says as she enters the kitchen.

"Mia Grey!" It's no secret Mia never liked Miranda. Now that Ana is back I'd say Miranda's odds at winning the lottery are better than having Mia in her corner.

"You invited yourself to a meeting that Christian said he told you not to attend. Then, not only did you continuously insult Ana, but you kept calling Frankie the incorrect name."

"Ana and Christian have a history and a son. You, throwing your jealous bitch fit did nothing to help your case. You're dead inside. You are as fake as those air bags sitting on your chest." Mia says causing Carrick to chuckle.

"I spoke with your mom, today, and she is convinced that she can talk Christian back into the wedding. She asked me to speak with him." I tell her.

"Oh, Grace can you please? It would mean so much to me. I know you and Christian have had your differences, but I know he loves and respects you. He'd listen to you." She says as I see hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I won't get involved. I love my son and will stand by him."

"Oh, well I see," she says standing, "I understand. I don't want to put you in the middle. I should not have asked. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll see myself out."

"Ciao, adios, sayonara… Bye, Felicia!" Mia says as she opens the front door for her and closes it.

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel a storm brewing…

RPOV

So, Grace and Carrick are no longer my allies, huh? It's ok I have ways around them. I'll get what I want. Who in the hell does Mia think she is? That little bitch will regret today. I take out my phone to make a quick call.

"Well, how did it go?" She asks without a greeting.

"Not good. Grace said she is not getting involved. She said she is going to stand by Christian's decision."

"Really? Well, we'll just see about that."

"She told me you called her and want to meet with Christian."

"I most certainly do. If Grace and Carrick won't do anything, then I'll get the situation resolved. Besides, it will give me a chance to check out this Anastasia and her brat." Mom says.

"You leave everything to me, darling. I want you to just relax. Stress is not good for a bride, and you will get your man. I've already made my flight arrangements and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I say as we hang up.

APOV

"It's so hot and muggy here." Jose whines while fanning himself.

"Why are we walking and not inside an air-conditioned Uber?"

"Why do we need an Uber when the place we need to go is in walking distance?"

"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to have a heat stroke out here. I could never be a Southern Belle." He says dramatically fanning himself.

"Ooh, let's stop and have our fortunes read."

"Jose, I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Stop being a buzz kill. For once live a little. C'mon." He says dragging me into Marie Laveau House of Voodoo.

"Welcome, chère how may I help you?" Asks the beautiful caramel colored woman behind the counter.

"We've come to have our fortunes read, palms read, whatever it is you do." Jose says.

"Ah, right this way. I'm Madame Genevieve. Please have a seat." She says as she gestures to a table in the back of the room.

"Who's first?"

"She is." Jose says as he pushes me into the chair.

"Your hand, chère." She says as she reaches for it.

"Oh dear," She says looking me in the eyes, "You have a troubled heart. You have buried your feelings and that is not good. Everyone needs love, chère. He's truly sorry for what he did. Your unwillingness to listen and forgive will be your downfall. It is ok to let your guard down and listen."

"You are not weak for letting him back into your heart. We only get one true love in life. Don't let your pride cause you to miss out. Pride always comes before destruction."

"Amen." Jose chimes in, earning a glare from me.

"You must learn to speak softly when you feel wrathful. You get more bees with honey, chère."

"Mmmmhmmm….so poetic." Jose says.

"He loves you and he's never stopped. You do not have to worry about anyone else. I see you two together at the end of this, but…" She stops and I see a change in her demeanor.

"You're in danger, chère. You have angered some evil people. These people are very dangerous. Please stay protected and out of places that mean you harm."

"Oh, for the love of Mariah…I knew it, I knew we should have never come here. Gurl, we need to get our fannies back on a plane and to our neck of the woods. Stressing causes wrinkles, Ana."

"You will be fine." Madame Genevieve says.

"If you open yourself up, you will be fine. Staying guarded and closed off only makes you more vulnerable because you're not willing to listen or ask for help. Be blessed my child." She says as she stands and hugs me.

As we walk back outside, I realize Jose never got his reading.

"Hey, this was your idea. I thought you were going to get a reading, too."

"Gurl, bye! I don't believe in that. I don't mess around with stuff like that. I'm afraid those folks will put a hex or a root on me and I end up clucking like a chicken for the rest of my life."

"JOSE!"

"What? My aunt's husband's grandmother's BFF had a root put on her and she ended up getting pregnant and giving birth to a litter of puppies."

"You do realize that is impossible, right? How can a human give birth to puppies?"

"Not for me to question. Everyone knows you do not question my Aunt Maria, the bitch is crazy and two steps away from the nut house." He says with finality.

An hour later, we have gone to all the old addresses where the missing witnesses lived. No one wanted to talk to us and no one wanted to talk about the missing witnesses or the case.

We're on our way to back to the hotel to freshen up before we have dinner. Tomorrow, we're going to the Fleur-de-lis company to look around and ask questions.

As we enter the hotel, I'm stopped by the concierge, "Miss Steele, there's a package here for you."

"A package? From who?"

"No idea, ma'am. It was brought by a currier and there was no name on it, other than yours."

Sawyer, one of the CPO's Christian made me bring takes the package.

"Miss Steele, I'd like to look this over before you open it. It's a safety precaution, ma'am."

"Oh, ok." I say looking at Jose.

As we enter the elevator and make it to our floor, Sawyer enters my room and scans it before he tells me he'll be back with the contents of my package.

"Just call me Whitney Houston and him Kevin Costner. He could guard my body any day. You know his body is ripped under that suit, right?"

"Not now, Jose. I'm sweaty and hungry."

"Oh, and that's my fault? You're the one who wanted to walk." He says raiding my fridge as there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Jose says as he's closest to the door.

Sawyer walks into the room and he does not look happy.

"Miss Steele, I've been advised to get you on a plane and back to Seattle, tonight."

"Tonight, but I'm not done with what I came to do. Who told you that, Christian?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is it Frankie? Is he sick?" I grab my phone ready to call and find out.

"No, ma'am. Your son is fine. Something has come up and well, Mr. Grey insists you come home, tonight."

"Oh, what an asshole. How dare he interfere in my affairs." I say as I get ready to call Christian.

"Ana, remember what Madame Genevieve said. You're being closed off. I'm sure Christian had a good reason for wanting you home tonight." Jose says.

"Sawyer, do you know why Christian wants me home, tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. It has to do with the package you received." He says remaining calm.

It's then that I notice he's holding something in his hands.

"Sawyer, is that the package I received?" I ask with a quivering voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I?" I ask extending my hand.

He hesitates and eventually hands me what he's holding.

At this moment, I know if it weren't for Jose holding me up I'd hit the floor. I'm looking at pictures, recent pictures of Frankie, Christian and Elliot at the zoo. I am also looking at pictures of me and Jose walking out of the hotel, today and walking into the fortune teller's place. There's a message written on a blank piece of paper.

 _Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I suggest you leave town and forget about what you think you may know. I would hate to see anything happen to your family. Who will take care of your son, if you're gone? Keep it up and you'll be the next one missing._


	14. Visitors

**Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter. I had some people who wanted to know if Jose paid the fortune teller. No, he did not. It was a legitimate reading (as far as fiction legitimacy goes, lol). Thank you to the reviewer, who caught the misuse of the word courier in chapter 13. I know there are mistakes in my story. I acknowledge it ahead of time ;-)** **Courier (a messenger who transports goods or documents)/Currier (a specialist in the leather processing industry) slipped by me, even after proofreading :-)** **All characters belong to E. L. James and** **all mistakes are mine** **.**

CPOV

I am about to lose my shit when Sawyer contacts me and tells me Ana's in danger. I knew it, I knew her going to New Orleans was a terrible idea. I told Sawyer to get her home tonight, by any means necessary.

"Taylor, why didn't Sawyer and Reynolds notice someone following Ana? They are trained to spot this kind of thing." I'm losing my shit right now.

"Sir, Sawyer, and Reynolds never reported anyone following them. This leads me to believe these pictures were taken from someone who works at the hotel where Miss Steele and Mr. Rodriguez were staying."

This only calms me for about a second until I think of what could have happened. What could still happen if she does not get her stubborn ass on that plane. Knowing Ana, the way I do, she's going to fight me on this.

"Any word from Sawyer or Reynolds regarding flights leaving New Orleans, tonight?"

"Not yet, sir. Sawyer informs me that Miss Steele is a bit… hesitant."

This makes me laugh as I know Ana is doing everything in her power to not have to comply with my order.

"I need to go speak with my father. Have Stephan ready the jet for New Orleans. I'm not taking any chances of Anastasia thinking she knows what's best for her case." I say as I watch Frankie and Elliot playing in the pool.

"I'm going next door. Make sure my idiot brother doesn't drown, or worse injure my son."

"Sir." Is all I receive from Taylor as he tries to hide his smile.

Once I make it next door and enter my parents' house I go to my dad's office where I find him reading over some papers.

"Dad?"

"Christian, what's wrong son?"

"It's Ana, she's in danger in New Orleans."

"I knew it! I knew I should have tried harder to get her not to go there! She is too stubborn for her own good. What happened?"

I relay to my father about the package that was waiting for her when she returned to her hotel room. I see a bunch of emotions going through my father, but the major emotion is fear. My dad has always been fond of Ana. He's always thought she was good for me and often voiced it.

"I told Sawyer to tell her she needs to get home, tonight."

Sighing, dad sits back at his desk, "Have you heard from her since you relayed your orders to Sawyer?"

"No. Knowing her, she's probably throwing a fit and probably telling Sawyer to tell me where I can stick my order." I smile as I think about Ana, her stubbornness, and her smart mouth.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking my jet and going to New Orleans to get her."

"Smart man. I know she won't be happy, but it's for her own good. The more I dig into this case, the more I wish Ana would drop it." These words send a shiver down my spine.

APOV

"I swear Christian sticks his nose in at the wrong time. This is my career. He…"

"This is your life! Mine too!" Jose says.

"Ana, some hired gun has pictures of us, from today! Even worse, there are pictures of your son, Zeus and Apollo."

"Who the hell is Apollo?" I ask.

"The blond god who was at the zoo with Christian and Frankie." He says as he fans himself thinking of Elliot.

"That's Elliot and can you focus, please!"

"I am focused, sugar. You're the one who's not focused. Look, I know you're my boss and you can fire me after I've said this." He takes a breath before continuing.

"You are turning into one of those bitter, I don't need a man, hags. Do you know what happens to them? They end up alone with a house full of dogs and cats. Stop trying to prove a point. We all know you're a boss bitch. Stop trying to show Christian that you don't need him. You keep that up and he may start believing you and walk away for good."

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I get it, you're hurt. You want to show him what you've made of yourself without him, and his presence. That's fine, but do you have to constantly be _that_ woman?"

"What woman?"

"A mega bitch."

I can only stand and stare at him as my mouth continues to open and close.

"Get yourself together, we need to change our flight plan. Um, Kevin Costner? Have you checked to see when the next flight leaves tonight?"

"Not, yet," Sawyer grumbles as he rolls his eyes at Jose, "I'm going to go check flight schedules. Reynolds will be outside your door, Miss Steele."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"I guess I better call Christian." I say dialing his number. It goes to voicemail.

"Hi, it's me. Um, I'm coming home tonight, but I guess you already know that. I guess I'll see you when I get home. Bye."

"So, you really can be nice, huh?"

"Shut up."

"I'm going to my room to pack. I'll be back."

I try calling Christian while I'm packing my clothes, but I get his voicemail, again.

I finish packing as Sawyer and Jose make it back to my room.

"Oh good, you're done packing. Let's get out of this city before more than the humidity kills me."

Sawyer checks us out as Reynolds takes us to the car.

Once we're on the road to the airport, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We have a visitor." Reynolds says while he's driving.

"Yep, I spotted them as we pull off from the hotel." Sawyer agrees.

"What's going on?" I ask as my palms begin to sweat.

"It appears we have someone following us." Sawyer responds.

"Luke, we have another player in the game." Reynolds advises.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Jose says.

As Reynolds increases his speed, I see the second car increase their speed as well.

"How far are we from the airport?" Reynolds asks.

"About 15 minutes." Luke says, "Hold it steady. I don't think these are real gamers. They just want to make sure we are leaving town."

"Mother of Cher, this is not how my life is supposed to end." Jose cries while squeezing my hand.

"Jose, we'll be fine." I try to convince him, but the entire time I'm thinking of Frankie and him living without me. How will Christian adjust to being a single father? Maybe I am too stubborn for my own good.

As I see the sign for the airport, my phone rings but it's a blocked number. Reluctantly, I answer it as I put it on speaker.

"H-Hello?"

" _Tell your guys there's no need to try to outrun us. We just want to give you a proper escort out of town."_

"W-who is this?"

" _No need to worry about me, Anastasia. However, you should be worried about who's going to raise your son if you don't stop sticking your nose in business that does not concern you. You have been warned."_

The line goes dead as we get off the exit to the airport and the two cars following are no longer in sight.

"You all ok?" Luke asks as he turns to look at us.

I can only nod my head, as I have no clue where my voice went. I glance at Jose who is trying to even his breathing.

Reynolds stops the car and opens my door. Sawyer leads me around a corner and what I see makes the tears, I've been fighting, break free.

Standing near the stairs, of the GEH jet, is Christian. He's a blur as I'm blinded by my tears, but I can make out that he's walking towards me. I finally get my legs to work and start walking.

"Need a lift?" He whispers as he stands in front of me.

These past few hours have been so harrowing all I can do is throw myself into his arms and cry.

"Ssshhh. It's ok. You're ok." He reassures me as he caresses my hair with one hand, but holds me tighter with his other arm.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU!"

I turn around and look at Jose which causes him to shut up.

"It just seemed like the perfect moment for Whitney," He shrugs, "This is just so romantic."

Christian leads us to the Jet. Once we're settled and prepared for take-off, I'm feeling a little better.

"Are you ok?" Christian asks.

"I am now. Thank you, Christian."

"Shh, no need to thank me. I'd do anything to keep you and Frankie safe, Ana." I see so many emotions as I look in his eyes.

When we get in the air, and the seatbelt sign goes off. Christian goes into his office with Reynolds and Sawyer. He promises me he won't be long.

"Ana?" Jose calls my name causing me to look up, "Zeus' lightning bolt." He says as he watches Christian walk down the aisle of the plane, causing me to burst out laughing.

CPOV

I hated leaving Ana to go speak with Sawyer and Reynolds. I didn't want to let her go when she was in my arms. I could tell she was afraid because she was still trembling as I was holding her. I sensed her relaxing once we were on the jet.

"Do we have any idea who took the pictures?" I ask as soon as I enter my office.

"No, sir." Sawyer says.

"Whoever it was had to be someone who works in the hotel, or another guest staying there." Reynolds states.

"The bastard had two cars following us as we left the hotel, too."

"He also called Miss Steele as we were on our way to the airport." Sawyer tells me.

"What! How did the fucker get her number?" I'm livid and all I want to do is kill that bastard with my bare hands.

"We don't know, sir. He told Miss Steele she should be worried about who was going to raise your son if she didn't stop sticking her nose in business that didn't concern her. He further told her she was warned." Sawyer informs me.

This fucker mentioning my son causes me to see red. I will make it a personal project of mine to hunt this asshole down, find him and torture him until he begs for death.

"We will relay everything to Welch once we're back in Seattle. I need those pictures handed over to Barney. We'll see what he can find." I tell them as I head back to Ana.

I make it back to my seat and see that Ana is asleep. She's so beautiful. I would move heaven and earth for her. She's always had my heart. Randi never occupied my mind, body, and soul the way Ana does.

"She still loves you, you know?" I'm broken from my thoughts as I look up at Jose.

"She does…she has built a moat around her and her heart. You hurt her and she's afraid you'll do it, again. She hides in her work and her tough girl exterior, but she really wants to open up and trust you, again."

"She wants to put on this brave girl act, but really she's scared." He says.

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh, I know so. Just give her time. What you did tonight, showing up in your jet to rescue her? Whooo, honey! Major points. Trust me on this. I know of what I speak." He says as he places this weird thing over his eyes and leans back.

I must have dozed because when I wake, Stephan is announcing that we're back in Seattle. I wake Ana and let her know we're home.

Once we've touched down and unloaded the plane, we head back to my parents' house to get Frankie. Reynolds and Sawyer had the pleasure of taking Jose home, which Jose absolutely loved.

It's not that late, as we pull into the driveway. Taylor opens my door and I go around and open Ana's door.

"I can't wait to see my little guy. I've missed him so much." Ana says bouncing on her feet.

"I know he'll be excited to see you, too." I say as I open the door.

Frankie is standing by the front door waiting for us and immediately throws himself at Ana.

"Mommy! I missed you so much. Dad, Uncle Elliot and I had so much fun. Did you know I was a babe magnet? I'm not sure what that means, but Uncle Elliot told me I was."

"Uh huh." She says as she looks at me. _Fucking Elliot_.

"I missed you too buddy. I think you've gotten taller."

"Young lady, I'd like a word with you." Dad says as he and mom walk out of the kitchen.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, Carrick." Ana tells him as she hugs him.

"We're glad you're home safe, Ana." Mom tells her.

"Oh, uh, thank you." At this moment, the doorbell rings.

"Who can that be?" Mom wonders as she goes over to answer the door.

"Oh, Elena! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Grace, I came to speak with my future son-in-law." She says as she locks her eyes on Ana and Frankie.


	15. I know She Didn't

**I'm back. Sorry for my tardiness. Things have finally slowed down for me. My children's social calendars have slowed down. I started a new job and I'll be traveling, A LOT, with my job. I plan to take my laptop with me whenever I travel though. Thank you for your favs/follows/reviews. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

"Hi Grace, I came to speak with my future son-in-law." One glance at this bleached, nipped and tucked troll and I immediately know she's Miranda's mother. Her mouth says she needs to speak with Christian, but her eyes tell the real reason she's here, as they are examining me and Frankie. If Elvira thinks she's going to insult me or my son, she better think again.

"I see you have company. I apologize for just showing up as I was not due until tomorrow morning. However, Princess called me upset and I had to come check on her. She told me she and Christian had a little lovers' quarrel." She laughs while still watching me.

"Well, I guess Frankie and I will head home for the night." I grab Frankie's hand and pull him towards the door.

"Oh, nonsense. You and my grandson do not have to leave because of unannounced guests." Grace says while never taking her eyes off Elena.

"I second that," Carrick adds.

"Oh, dear I didn't mean to run you off. And you are?" She asks walking towards me with an outstretched hand.

"Leaving. Goodnight all," I turn to look at Christian and offer him a brief smile, "Thank you, again."

"No need for thanks. I was happy to do it." I tell her as Frankie throws himself into my arms.

"Can you tuck me in, tonight?" He asks.

"Oh, is this the housekeeper's son? I remember Princess mentioning Christian taking an interest in the housekeeper's son." Elena says.

"You saggy…" I begin.

"This is my son, Elena. You will be wise to remember that from here on out." Christian grits out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, uh…son? I had no idea. I…"

"Come off it Elena! I'm almost certain the reason you braved daylight was because you were summoned by Randi," Grace is pissed, "Do not come into my home and insult my family with yours and Randi's pettiness."

"I didn't come here to upset anyone. I just…"

"Why did you come here, Elena?" Grace asks.

"I simply wanted to have a discussion with Christian about the wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding, Elena. You know this because Miranda called and told you I called it off." Christian tells her as he grabs my hand and leads Frankie and I out of the front door.

"Ana, I am so sorry about that. She's worse than her daughter. The fact that she came here thinking she could try to talk me into marrying Randi shows how deluded she is." Christian rambles.

"It's fine Christian." I say as we make it inside the house and he goes upstairs to put Frankie in bed.

I cannot believe that just happened. No wonder Randi is so psychotic. She has it honest. Who does that? Just ambush someone because you can't have your way. I noticed how she kept watching me and Frankie. I'm going to have to watch her. I want no parts of this shit show.

"I guess he had a great time with his grandparents. He fell asleep quickly, but not before asking me to come over and swim, tomorrow." Christian says walking down the stairs.

"Thank you, for everything tonight, Christian."

"It was nothing, Ana. I'd do it all over again." He looks at me as if he wants to say more. I get lost in the gray orbs staring back at me. In an instant, the gray transforms to charcoal gray as I feel his thumb pull my lip from my teeth, "Don't bite your lip, Ana." He whispers as he runs his thumb over my lip.

"S-sorry, I wasn't aware I was doing that." I clear my throat as I try to catch my breath.

"Well, I guess I'll see you…uh, Frankie tomorrow. I promised I'd come over to swim with him."

"Oh, ok. Uh, see you tomorrow." I tell him as he walks to the front door.

"Good night, Ana." He whispers into the corner of my mouth after he kisses me on the cheek.

CPOV

Well, this is a shit storm. What the fuck are Elena and Randi playing at? I don't like this one bit. I need to get to the bottom of this. I won't have either of them upsetting Ana. I'll be damned if I let them try to come between us, or what I'm trying to establish as an us. I need to speak with Taylor and have him do some digging on the Devereaux's.

"Christian, dear might I have a word?" Elena catches me as I'm about to get into my car. I turn around letting her know she has my attention.

"A son? He's very handsome. You must be very proud." She tries to make small talk, but I refuse to take the bait.

"Yes, well I wanted to find out what's going on with you and Princess. She is very upset. She loves you so much and seems to think you are being jaded by your son's mother."

"Elena, let's get the formalities out of the way, shall we? Don't speak about my son, or Ana, EVER! They are neither yours, nor Randi's concern. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, darling. I just don't want what you and Randi have to be ruined or tossed aside for a walk down memory lane."

"A walk down memory lane? I can assure you that Ana is not a walk down memory lane, Elena. I'm not exactly sure what you have been told and at this point, I don't really care." I tell her.

"Randi loves you and she's very excited to be a mother. Becoming a mother, suddenly, is a surprise to her, but…"

"She's not a mother. She's not anything to my son. Did you know that Randi doesn't want children?" I ask her.

"Well, yes. I've highly encouraged her not to go through with _that_ because it's excruciating. Your body gets out of whack for nine months, then you have to go through having it…..Jesus, it took me forever to get my body back together after I had her. No woman should be subjected to that." She rants while I stare dumbfounded.

"Let me stop your superficial rambling and cut to the chase. There will be no wedding. Not now, not ever. Your daughter is a pretentious, egotistical, plastic, pampered princess. She only thinks about herself. The only time she thinks about me is when she wants something _from me_! That's not the kind of life, marriage I want."

"I would like to bring you two together to see if there's a way to work this out, dear. I'm sure I can talk to her and help her understand she needs to be more personable, approachable once she's Mrs. Christian Grey."

I sigh in frustration and shake my head, "Have you heard a word I've said? There will be no wedding! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! Please get off my parents' property!" I yell as Taylor opens my door.

"Taylor, I want someone watching Elena." Her showing up here has a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Already on it, sir." He assures me.

EPOV

Well, I'll have to have a little talk with Miss Blast from the Past. There's no way I'm going to let her upset my child and stop this marriage. The Devereaux's and Grey's will merge together. I will make sure of this.

Come hell or high water, there will be a marriage and there's nothing anyone can say about it. Christian just needs a little nudge in the _right_ direction, and little miss needs a little persuasion to disappear with Oliver Twist. My ringing cell phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, dear."

"Hi mother, have you had a chance to speak with Grace or Christian, yet?" My child ever the impatient one.

"Yes, dear. However, it was not the right time. It appears she and the boy were there, or leaving as I arrived."

"Yeah, she lives next door. I'm sure that's right up the bitch's alley. If I could prove it, I'd bet my next Botox treatment that she planned living next door to them. Ugh…..she's going to get the life I deserve if we don't do something soon, mother!" She whines.

"Randi get ahold of yourself, you know I cannot stand whining. It causes wrinkles. Now, let me handle this. I've decided I'm going to cut out the middle man and go straight to the source." I tell her.

"What do you have planned, mother?"

"I'm going to watch for a moment alone with Anastasia. If I can't get a moment alone with her, I'll just go to her job and have a chat with her."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Are you questioning me when you called me here for my help?!"

"No, you're right. I…"

"Dear, I have to go, your father is calling. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it. We have some work to do." I say before disconnecting the call.

APOV

Tonight, has been interesting, I think as I turn back the covers on my bed and climb in. I am very grateful to Christian for coming to my rescue. I'll never be able to thank him enough. That phone call scared the crap out of me. Do I just give up and not investigate?

Those families deserve justice for their loved ones who suddenly ended up missing because they were witnesses. It's not right. Yet, I think about Frankie and something happening to me, or Christian. He'd have Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia and Kate. However, would that be enough? He's had me since birth and he's just now getting Christian and the Greys.

Yet, how can I sit idly by while injustice is going on? I can't. I'll need to speak with Christian and Carrick about this. I don't want to bring my job home, but I may need some help. Scratch that, I know I need help. I'm beginning to think I'm in over my head on this. I grab my cell as it indicates I have text.

 **Honeeeeey, tell Zeus I am forever indebted to him for allowing the MIB to escort me home. I needed a very cold shower after I got home- J**

 **LOL, so glad you enjoyed the eye candy- A**

 **Eye Candy? No ma'am, those fine specimens would put Picasso and the other greats to shame- J**

I giggle at his text and am about to respond when he shoots off another.

 **So, what are you doing tomorrow? Would you and little man care to join me at the market? I need to buy a few groceries. The cupboard is bare- J**

 **Sure, I need some things, too. Frankie will be swimming with Christian tomorrow. Maybe we can go during the time he's here?- A**

 **Zeus will be shirtless and in swim trunks at your place, tomorrow? Food is soooo overrated, why don't I just come to your place?- J**

 **Nice try. I'll meet you at the market at 10:00 a.m. Good night – A**

 **I'm calling you some terrible names in my head right now. Fine! See you at 10. Good night- J**

I wake the next morning with a burst of energy, despite what happened yesterday. I quickly make my bed, shower and get dressed to make breakfast for Frankie. However, when I make my way downstairs, I see that breakfast is already there.

Christian has shown up, with breakfast, and he and Frankie are sitting and enjoying pancakes. I take the time to watch them and bask in their beauty and newfound relationship until my stomach makes my presence known.

"Hi," Christian rises to grab me a plate, "I'm sorry, I was so excited about swimming. I had Gail fix breakfast. Frankie was awake and let me inside. We had a in depth conversation on why he should not just let people into the house." He's rambling. Christian never rambles. It's cute.

"No, thank you for bringing over breakfast. Daddy is correct young man. You are to supposed to just open the door and let people in. However, since it was your father you get a pass." I tell him.

"Ophay," he says stuffing pancakes and eggs in his mouth.

"Franklin, do not stuff your mouth and do not talk with your mouth full." I admonish him. He's about to respond when my raised eyebrow gives him a warning.

"I'm glad you're here, early. I am meeting Jose at the market for a few food items."

"Would you like Taylor to take you both down?" He offers.

"No, but thank you. I don't think Jose could handle many more of your Men in Black." I chuckle remembering his text from last night.

"I don't think I want to know what Jose said about my Men in Black." Christian says.

Once we're done with breakfast, I send the menfolk off to do whatever it is they are doing so I can clean the kitchen while they get ready for swimming. I finish cleaning in record time and have thirty minutes to spare before meeting Jose.

I walk into the backyard to let Christian know I'm leaving. I am momentarily dazed as he's shirtless and helping Frankie blow up the inflatable lounger for the pool. I watch as he uses his lips to blow up the lounger. I am reminded of what those lips can do and have done to me.

Suddenly, everything south of me clenches and starts tingling. I immediately start to sweat and feel myself flush as I let my thoughts go there…

"Ana? Ana? Did you hear me?" Christian asks now standing in front of me. Shit, when did he walk over here?

"Oh, uh…ummm….what?" Christ, Ana, pull yourself together. Christian is wearing an arrogant smirk as if he knows what I was thinking about.

"You're flushed. Are you ok?" He asks stepping closer.

"Y-yes, fine. I'm headed out. I won't be long. Would you care to stay for dinner?" I ask looking anywhere but at him.

"I'd love to." He says as he places a stray hair behind my ear. I give Frankie a kiss and am on my way to the Pike Market.

Jose and I have been here all of twenty minutes when my good day suddenly turns sour. As soon as we met up, I told Jose about Elena.

Elena spots us, though we were trying to head in the other direction. She makes her way over to us and immediately starts crowing, "So, you're who all the fuss is over? I must say when my princess called me and told me about you and the boy, I didn't quite expect this." She gestures up and down with her hand.

"I know this bitch didn't." Jose says gearing up for a verbal assault on her, but she's totally not worth it. So, I grab his arm to keep him calm.

"You're very pretty. A natural beauty. I doubt any part of your body has ever been under the knife. I hear you're the new DA, as well. Beauty and brains. You could have any unattached man you want. Yet, you're here."

I think I zone out why she gives me a compliment? Insults me? Either way, I have no time for this.

"Elvira, was it?" I say causing Jose to snicker, "I'm certain you knew who I was when you saw me last night. I'm the reason you're here. However, I have nothing to do with what's going on with Christian and your spawn. I suggest you leave me out of it."

"Oh dear, she has a backbone, I see. Christian does seem to have thing for strong women. However, he's also had a thing for the derelict, too." She shoots daggers at me as she says this.

"Ah, that explains why he was with your daughter. Guess there's only so much charity you can give out, huh?"

"Oh shit, girl! You snapped on that one." Jose says trying to contain his laughter.

"Listen, little girl. You better watch yourself. You're in way over your head, here. I suggest you and your child go on your merry way and stay away from Christian. If you know what's good for you, you'll…"

I laugh, cutting her off and this seems to infuriate her more, "Now I see where your daughter gets her foolish boldness from. Look, old hag your best bet is to turn yo' ass around and walk in the opposite direction of me."

"You are starting to piss me off and trust me, you do. not. want. to. piss. me. off." I say through clenched teeth. I hadn't realized I had walked the few steps and now stood face to face with Elena until Jose pulled my arm back.

"Ok, Ana and Frank N. Furter. Why don't you return back to the Rocky Horror Picture Show and we continue with our day?" Jose guides us away from her, but not before she tries to get in the last word.

"You should listen to me, or you'll regret it little girl." She says to our retreating backs.

"I'm sure you regret your botch reassignment surgery more, sweetie." Jose says leaving her shocked and speechless and leaving us both in a fit of giggles.

"Frank N. Furter? Jose, where in the hell do you come up with this stuff?"

"That heffa had it coming. How gutter and trashy to try to confront you about her she beast of a daughter." He rants, "Seriously, what is she going to do kidnap Christian and make him marry her daughter. Ugh, they would Kardashian Christian."

"What?" I ask him confused.

"You know, Kardashian him. You know good and dayum well, no man is ever the same once they've been with Kim Kardashian or either of those heffas. Poor Lamar Odom and do we need to even speak on Kanye?" He says flailing his arms.

I can only burst into a fit of giggle that cause tears to roll down my cheeks while I try to catch my breath.

TPOV

This is my day off to enjoy my time with Gail. The boss is at Ana's with their son and I was snuggled up with my woman when Luke sends me a text. Oh, shit. The boss is not going to be happy about this. Sawyer sent me a photo of Elena confronting Ana at Pike Market. He even managed to get some audio as she did not notice him following her.

This lady has no idea what the hell she just did by going after Ana. _Fuck!_


	16. Clearing the air and other things

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I am beyond furious when Taylor alerts me that Elena decided to ambush Ana at Pike Market. She and her nitwit daughter cannot leave well enough alone. There has to be something behind Elena showing up here. I know she said she came here because Randi called her upset about me calling off the wedding, but I smell a rat. A huge, nipped, tucked, bleached rat.

However, I think this goes way beyond rat status. I fire off another email to Taylor Welch to do more digging on the Devereauxs. I haven't gotten to be a top businessman with just sitting back and not relying on my instincts. My instincts are screaming and waving red and orange flags. I'll do anything to protect what's mine, and Ana and Frankie are mine.

Ana has done a wonderful job raising Frankie. He's such a well-mannered, intelligent little guy. I wish I could take credit for this, but this is all on Ana. He is all boy, too. He reminds me of Elliot because he's so hyper and he's a bit of a prankster.

"Dad, will stay tonight and help me get ready for bed?" Frankie asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Champ, I'd love to," I tell him as I wrap a towel around him to dry him off, "it's almost lunchtime, how about we run next door to see what grams has, huh?"

"OK!" He bounces and grabs my hands pulling me towards the front doors.

"Grams, what do you have to eat for lunch?" Frankie is yelling before the front door of my parent's home is opened.

"Well, hello you two. What have you been up to?" Mom asks as she scoops up Frankie and walks off to the kitchen.

"Dude, you really need to have Gail teach you how to cook. What grown man has to rely on his mom, his son's mother, or any woman to feed him?" Elliot asks.

"Don't you have a house? Why are you always here?"

"Favorite son," He points to himself as he picks up Frankie and starts flying him through the air like an airplane causing him to giggle.

"Elliot put him down. He'll get dizzy," mom fusses, causing us to both roll our eyes. Seems Grace Grey has taken a liking to being a grandmother. I was pleasantly shocked by her reaction towards Elena last night. They have been friends for years. So, to have her kind of stick up for Ana was nice.

"Will Ana be joining us, dear?"

"No, she's at Pike Market with a friend. I'm having dinner with her and Frankie tonight, though." I advise.

"Oh?" I can see the wistful look in mom's eyes. I know she'll continue to beat herself up for her role in mine and Ana's separation until she and Ana are on good terms.

"What's for dessert?" Elliot asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Elliot Grey, behave!" Mom scolds him causing Frankie to laugh.

"Ooooh, you got in trouble with Grams!" He continues laughing.

"You think that's funny, kid?" Elliot says as he takes off after Frankie causing him to squeal and run off towards the family room.

"I swear he and Frankie are the same age. That's why they get along so well," Mom says causing us both to laugh.

Just then, dad comes into the kitchen shaking his head and laughing to himself, "Frankie has the best playmate in the world in his uncle."

"Indeed," I agree. "Mom, dad I need your advice on something."

"Are you ok, dear?" Mom asks as she checks my forehead. Why does she always think I'm sick?

"Yes, I'm fine," I tell her, "Elena approached Ana at the market today and threatened her."

"She did what?!" Mom whisper yells so she won't alert Frankie.

"What in the hell is wrong with her?" Dad furrows his brow, "Ana called you and told you this?"

"Uh, not exactly. I had Sawyer doing covert surveillance," I sheepishly offer.

"For goodness sakes, Christian," Dad throws his hands in the air, "You need to tell her. Sooner rather than later."

"I know, I plan too. In the meantime, what do we do about Elena?" I ask.

"What about the kewpie doll?" Elliot asks strolling back into the kitchen sans Frankie, "I set him up in the family room with cartoons," He says as if reading my mind.

"Elena approached Ana, at the market today, and threatened her," I fill him in.

"Sheesh, what is wrong with her and her daughter? That's a pretty bold move to confront an innocent party," Elliot states.

"I agree," Mom chimes in as she's gathering plates and setting the table, "I need to meet with Elena and get to the bottom of this."

"Mom, I don't want you involved in this," I tell her.

"Honey, I'm already involved. I've been involved since I got it in my head to hitch that horse to your wagon," Mom says staring wistfully into the backyard, "Leave it to me. I won't let you down again," she says as she turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I…"

"Let your mother handle it, son," Dad says waving me off.

"Elena is acting like she's the jilted lover, though," Dad wonders out loud, "which leads me to wonder what the heck is going on."

"My thoughts exactly which is why I have Taylor and Welch looking into it," I say as Frankie rounds the corner.

"I'm hungry, Grams," He says patting his stomach causing us to laugh.

"Well, sweet boy lunch is ready," She tells him as she fixes his plate and sits him down at the table.

APOV

The nerve of that woman approaching me. I had nothing to do with Christian calling off his wedding. My subconscious tuts and raises her brow at me. Did I? I hope I didn't, I need to ask Christian if Frankie and I are why he broke off his engagement.

Christian….what to do about the enigma that is Christian Grey. When he came to New Orleans to get me, I remember why I was ever in love with him. He definitely takes care of those he loves. I gave my heart to him once, and I swore I'd never give it back to him, or any man.

Can I deny the chemistry he and I still have, though? I am afraid and waiting for the other shoe to drop and I know I can't be like that. I need to open up and tell him. This tough chick, hard exterior is not me. It never has been. Besides, I could use a good screw. There's only so much my rabbit and wand can do for me.

Sheesh! What the hell am I going on about? Get yourself together, Ana. I silently berate myself as I walked into my house. It's pleasantly silent, which means Christian and Frankie must be next door.

I check the time and see that it's lunchtime. I laugh to myself as I realize he probably had his mother fix them something to eat. I shake my head at the idea that he still has not learned to cook in all these years. Guess you really don't need to learn to cook when you look like him. He cooks in other departments and quite well at that….Dammit! My mind goes to the gutter once again. Ugh, I need to get laid.

My ringing cell phone brings me out of my lustful haze, "Hello?"

"What are you going to do about the New Orleans case?" Jose asks, "I only ask because it popped up on my schedule that you have a conference call with the New Orleans Police Chief, tomorrow."

"Sheesh, I forgot about that," I sigh as I place my head in my hands, "I guess I can still call and speak with the chief."

"Um, do you think that's a wise decision? Especially, after what happened?"

"What else am I supposed to do, Jose?"

"So glad you asked, finally. You can pass this case over to someone else. Someone else, in our office, who is not risking anything. You have Zeus and your son to think of, Ana. Seriously?"

"I can't believe you still want to pursue this after everything that has happened. Bad enough we had them chase us out of their city, but now you have Jezebel and Beelzebub that have crawled from the pits of hell and they want to make your life miserable." I can just picture him waving his hands in the air as he is describing them.

"Them, you can handle. A little holy water, sage, salt in the corners of your house, a priest…poof, they're gone. However, whoever you have pissed off in New Orleans is not going away that easily," He finishes with a sigh.

"I know you're right. Just let me think about it. Ok?"

"Girl, don't think too long. Study long, study wrong," with that he ends the call.

Deep down, I know that Jose is right. I'll talk this over with Carrick and Christian, some more. I hear Christian and Frankie come through the front door.

"Hi, mommy," my baby boy runs to me and hugs me, "Grams fixed us lunch."

"She did? Well, I hope you told her thank you," I say as I tickle him.

"It looks like it's your nap time," I tell him while I look at the clock on the stove, "Why don't you change your clothes and I'll come up in a few"

"Daddy can do it, mommy," Frankie says as he grabs Christian's hand and they head upstairs to his room.

An hour later Christian is making his way back downstairs. I see he's changed his clothes. I guess he bought a change of clothes with him. I'm standing at the sink washing the ears of corn I plan to cook tonight with dinner. I notice he looks uneasy about something.

"Drink?" I ask.

"Sure, whatever you have is fine," he runs his fingers through his hair as he sits at the breakfast bar.

"There's something I need to speak with you about," he starts slowly as he finally lifts his eyes to mine.

"I had Sawyer follow you to the market, today. I wanted to make sure you were ok. After New Orleans…." He trails off.

"Ok. I understand. I'm not upset," I tell him.

"I know about Elena."

"Oh," Is all I manage.

"Mom, dad, and Elliot know too. Mom wants to confront Elena. She feels responsible."

"Oh? Oh! No, that's not necessary. I don't want your mom getting involved. I know that she is a good friend and I don't want their friendship ruined over…. this."

"Yeah, it's too late for that. She's determined. I guess you can call it her penance for what she did to you, to us," He says as he walks over and stands in front of me.

"I appreciate that, but it's not really necessary, uh…" I say as I'm still lost in his eyes. I need to break eye contact, but I can't. It's like I'm Mowgli and he's Kaa and I'm trapped. I swear if he starts swaying side to side, I might too.

"Ana," He licks his lips as he moves closer, "You must know how important you are to me. How important you've always been to me." I'm still lost in a trance as he's watching my mouth.

"I hated the pain I put you through all those years ago," He whispers, but I hear nothing except the blood rushing in my ears, "If I hadn't been so foolish, we would be married by now with a houseful of babies." He chuckles, and my panties are drenched from the tidal wave going on down there. I can feel his breath on my lips.

"WHAT'S FOR DINNER?!" Elliot yells as he walks into the kitchen and breaks the spell between Christian and I. I quickly turn back towards the sink so neither of them can see me panting and trying to even my breathing.

"You are not staying for dinner," Christian growls at Elliot.

"Whoa, dude chill. I have a date anyway. I just wanted to see what you two kids were up to," He looks from me to Christian and I see the light bulb go off. It would be funny if not for the situation.

"Well, you two kids have fun. Do everything I would, then some," he winks as he walks out whistling.

CPOV

A few hours later, I sit in Ana's den and answer some emails while she's finishing dinner and before Frankie wakes up. Fucking Elliot, ruined our moment earlier. I'm pretty sure she was going to let me kiss her. I could smell her arousal and that had me hard as stone. I wish I would have locked the door when Frankie and I walked back from mom and dad's earlier.

My dick is still semi-hard, as I sit here, and angry as hell that he can't come out and play. I sigh as I see another email that Welch just sent. Well, it looks like he's found something on Deveraux's business. I'm about to click on the email when Ana comes in to tell me dinner is ready. Just in time as Frankie bounces down the stairs.

I'm sitting at the head of the table with Ana to my right and Frankie to my left. This is how it should always be. I want this, with them, I think as Ana starts lifting tops off the pots.

"Smells delicious, Ana. What is that?"

"Oh, nothing fancy. Just some lemon pepper chicken, corn on the cob, mac, and cheese, and sweet potato pie," She announces like it's nothing.

"Wow, I can't wait to dig in."

I take the first bit and my taste buds are singing, "This is delicious. When did you learn to cook like this?" I ask.

"You'd be amazed at what I've learned over the years," She laughs, "I love cooking, though. It soothes me."

Dinner was amazing, along with the sweet potato pie. Frankie and I have helped Ana clean the kitchen. Afterward, we watched some weird show called, Adventure Time. I must admit, it was pretty funny. Then it was time for Frankie's bath and bed.

APOV

Christian has assumed his role of father well. He bathed Frankie and read him a bedtime story. I pour both of us a glass of wine and wait for him to come downstairs, so I can talk to him about my New Orleans case.

"Penny for your thoughts," He asks as he sneaks up behind me.

"I wanted to talk to you about my New Orleans case. Get your opinion on some things. If that's ok?"

"Of course," He smiles as if he's won the lottery.

"Jose called me and reminded me that I have a phone call with the New Orleans Chief of Police, tomorrow morning," She says and then takes a big gulp of her wine, "He is afraid that I'm in over my head and could possibly be hurt."

"I agree with Jose Ana. I was a nervous wreck when I was told about your incident in New Orleans. Whatever is going on with this case is something dangerous. Too dangerous for you. I don't like you working on this case. I really wish you would turn it over to someone else."

"Christian, I understand what you're saying, but am I supposed to turn over all of my dangerous cases?"

"Yes and no. Look, Ana, I know you want to make a difference and want to get the bad guys off the street. I want that too, but not at the expense of your life." He grabs my hands and turns his body into mine, "Ana, what would Frankie do without you? What would I do without you?" His voice cracks as he's wearing a pained expression.

"Christian, you've lived fine without me all these years. I…"

"I wasn't living, Ana. I was merely coping with life. I missed you every day. I loved you every day, still." He says as he pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"You can't say that when you were engaged to marry someone else, Christian."

"I may have been engaged to her, but I never loved her the way I loved you. I was settling, Ana. I love you so much until it hurts. There has never been, nor will there ever be another woman who has control of my heart and soul the way you do."

I can only stare at him as his words stir up something in me, "Ch-Christian…" I manage to whisper.

"Ana, my heart beats for you. You are my IV and without you, I won't make it. I am so sorry. I know we cannot get back the years that are gone and lost, but…" He instantly stands and pulls me up to stand with him.

"Anastasia, my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite," His lips come crashing down onto mines and in an instant, he is laying me down on the couch.

Our hands are all over each other as we seem to be making up for the years we've spent apart. My body is wound so tight that I would combust just from him blowing on the bundle of nerves between my legs. Moaning into each other's mouths, he takes his hand and squeezes my right breast.

"I love what has become of your body, Anastasia. You have filled out nicely. Your breasts are bigger, rounder," He says while pinching my nipple.

His hand starts traveling down to my stomach and unbuttons my pants. All of a sudden, I have the most euphoric feeling in the world, "You always were ready for me, Ana. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"Christian," I gasp as he inserts one of his fingers.

"Ssshhhh, I'll take care of you, baby. You know that." He inserts a second finger and bites my right nipple eliciting a yelp of pleasure from me.

"Ana, I can feel your walls quivering, are you about to come for me, baby?"

"Christian," I call out as I get a familiar tingle in my spine that never happens when I'm using my rabbit.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

Christian and I both freeze, as we were so occupied, neither one of use heard Frankie walk down the stairs.

"Uh, I'll get you some water, buddy," Christian discreetly adjusts himself before he jumps off the couch to get Frankie a glass of water.

I'm left panting like a whore in church while trying to get myself together before they come back into the den. Holy cow, I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe we let ourselves get carried away like that. Him and that damn quote. He knows that's one of my favorite quotes.

"Mommy you and daddy both tuck me in."

"Sure thing, buddy," I notice Christian standing and smirking at me while he and Frankie wait for me to get up from the court. _Bastard!_

We get Frankie tucked back in, kiss him goodnight, and close his bedroom door. Since Frankie killed the mood, we awkwardly stand in the hallway.

"Well, uh, I guess I better go," He says as he starts walking towards the stairs.

"Um, o-ok. I'll walk you out."

Christian makes it to the second stair, from the top, which now has us eye level. He turns to face me, "Thank you for dinner, Ana. If it's not too forward, do you mind if I sit in on your phone call tomorrow morning?"

"It's not forward at all. Yes, I'd like you to sit in. Maybe, I'll ask Carrick, too," He nods his agreement.

"Good night, Ana."

"Good night, Christian," Neither of us move. Finally, he turns and starts walking back down the stairs towards the front door.

"Christian, wait!" I run down the stairs, lock the front door, set the alarm, and turn off the lights. I slowly walk towards him and grab his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

"A-Ana?"

"Sshhh," I cover his mouth with my hand, "I know what I'm doing, Christian. This isn't a mistake and I won't regret this in the morning," I tell him as I pull him down the hallway, into my bedroom and close the door.

 **Please excuse any errors. I wanted to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible. Therefore, I did not proofread. I apologize for the long wait. I really thank you for your PM's and messages on Facebook. I love you all. Work has been crazy. I've been traveling a lot and my children are now back in school. I promise I will do my best not to make you wait so long for another chapter. Thank you for your support, love, reviews, and follows.**

 **Mowgli and Kaa were in the Jungle Book. Kaa was the huge snake that tried to hypnotize Mowgli.**

' **My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep. The more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.'- This is from** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_


End file.
